


致我莱茵河对岸的邻居

by Surianika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, my own oneshots collection in FR/GE
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/pseuds/Surianika
Summary: 是本人的爱丽舍短篇合集，前后文之间没有什么关联，国设和人类设都有，作为存档用。
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. 樱重与尾花

**Author's Note:**

> 参加APH深夜六十分一决胜负的作品存档，当期主题为爱丽舍组的“和服”。没有在规定时间内创作完，但是一气呵成完稿后即刻停笔不再修改，因此文章有些粗糙。
> 
> 非国设，画家仏X助手独，仏第一人称视角，偏意识流。
> 
> “和服”的主题是以象征隐喻的形式穿插在其中的偏多，解释一下标题“樱重与尾花”。“樱重”和“尾花”都是平安时期服装的固定搭配的名称，樱重是浓度不等渐变粉，尾花是浓度不等渐变蓝。

我以艺术家自居，以艺术作为我生活的全部，乃至将生活悉数奉献给了艺术，包括我个人的爱情。啊，当我的恋人最后一次走进我的画室，我像罪孽深重不知终末审判即将到来的恶人感知不到危险，没有半点不祥的预感，仍然潜心在作画这件事上。我把一整张大的白色画布铺在地板上，试图这样就能与自然的神殿更为接近许些。在我蹲在地上摆弄颜料时，我听到了从我身后传来的恋人的脚步声，可我却不加理睬。我猜他只是来邀请我共进午餐的，并暗自期待着他会如同往常一样，在脱下大衣挂在门边后，为我一声不响地收拾好一地散乱的草稿。

可他没有。他认真地对我说：“弗朗西斯，我们得谈谈。”这很不同寻常。因为我曾经要求过在我作画的时候不要找我搭话，否则我们只能草草交换一个匆忙的吻，或是为了避开颜料用双臂夹夹肩膀来代替拥抱。更何况，谈谈？——我叹一口气，将一撮不存在的垂落碎发别到耳后，转过头，半是玩笑的语气：“路易，你是想聊聊涨工资的事情吗？稍微等一会吧——”

我没有想到过另一种可能。

他最终询问我：“你需要的是助手，还是伴侣？”这个问题使我陷入比灵感缺乏更加苦恼的沉思，最后，我抬起头来，反问他。

“如果哥哥说想两个都要——是不是太贪心了点？没有这么幸运的事情，对吧？”

他看着我，路德维希看着我，那双尾花一般色泽的眼睛直直地瞧着我，下一秒移开了目光。

“你别笑了。”他说，听不出是冷漠还是怜悯。

于是我不再笑了。我是个成熟的跨过三十岁门槛的男人，身边的人来了又去，面对分手这类事既不悲伤也不愤怒，它甚至不足以使我双肩颤抖。日/本人很有意思，他们在传统和服色泽的搭配中，限定了只有30岁以下的男人才能够选用“樱重”这样一种以粉色与紫红色为主基调的色彩搭配。恐怕哥哥恰恰就是因为已经远离了如此年轻且受人钟爱的颜色，才得不到爱神眷顾吧？我嘲讽自己，同时有条不紊地站起身，装作并不在意的样子同他谈论起结算这周工资的事情。

我猜，不为此触动，这是路德维希眼中我应有的样子，在他看来，我应当仅仅视他为一位优秀的助手，而不曾真心待他为恋人——他的确是的，作为助手非常称职。在我创作欧/美女性与和服两个大相径庭的元素相碰撞融合的这一系列作品时，他陪我去日/本采风，在我驻足时，他能轻而易举地透过我的视线发现究竟是什么激起了我的创作欲望，然后他会举起相机，用他独有的但却总能合乎我心意的诠释方式为我拍下素材。我在近五十个摄影专业抱着作品集四处奔波寻找实习的大学生中挑中了他，那些被我刷下的倒霉蛋估计不会想知道，路德维希甚至不是主动得到这份工作的，而是我主动邀请的他，让他改天拿来作品集。然后，我在我画室外几乎不经打理的客厅的沙发上随手象征性翻了两页就干脆合上宣布：“您被录用了！”

“您一页都没有认真看，波诺弗瓦先生！”他一个学生气势汹汹地斥责我这个当时在业内已经小有名气的画家，我觉得很有趣。因为一般来说，人们不是在被拒绝时才会想方设法让别人再给自己一次机会吗？他要不是疯了，就是实在很自信。我对他友善地笑，说道：“我不用看。”

“为什么？艺术家的素养不应当是严谨——”

“艺术家的素养是敏锐的直觉与决断的勇气，亲爱的！我们喝一杯来庆祝你找到了工作如何？”我放下画集，毫不犹豫地开了我仅剩的一瓶香槟，回来将一只杯子递给他，眨眨眼睛，“在哥哥身边陪哥哥创作出更好的作品，在这过程中，再让我认认真真欣赏你能给我带来的光与影的艺术，好吗？”

路德维希的才华也的确出众，无数次证明我大胆且唐突的决定没有看走眼。我们曾经在京/都逛了一天的古着店，回到旅馆之后，他同我说，大/正时期的和服在柄的设计上引入了许多摩登的元素，比如单纯的几何图形。这和传统的江/户时期开始流行的流水、菊花与人物像等纹样差异很大，不亚于我总是请金发碧眼的模特穿上和服躺在一堆榻榻米、屏风和纸伞中给她们画像给人带来的冲击，所以如果我把元/禄和明/正时期的纹样结合起来，会更加适合我想表达的主题。

“你认为呢？”我问，“你一定是有思路想告诉我，路易。你的眼睛，它们简直要把这一点尖叫出来了。”

“十六瓣菊完全可以只是圆形，流水是矩形，《源/氏/物/语》的人物只是线条。但是它们的位置，不变。”他说，“简约之下的繁华，我觉得这也很适合你。简单是最好的解决办法。”

我觉得这个想法很棒，但我没有直接说出来。相反，我提了毫不相干的问题：“你知道你的眼睛里，现在是什么吗？”

“什么？”路德维希极其明显地一愣。我毫不意外他会这样。

“你的眼睛里全是‘快夸奖我！’，像叼回了玩具和主人摇尾巴的小狗噢。”

我在近二十年的作画生涯中，没有再碰见过第二个像路德维希一样明确知道我的灵魂在渴望什么的助手，以及能够激发我创作欲望为我打开思路的伴侣，更别说是将这两者集于一身的人。他是活生生的缪斯，真实的人，是近在咫尺的阿波罗，是主赐予我的天使。我亲吻十字架，也亲吻他。

那是我们第一次见面，一个年轻人，在我的画展上展出的最得意的作品前停步许久，久到掩藏在人群中观察众人反应的我无法忽视他的存在。我故意没有把得意之作让人挂在展厅最显眼的地方，相反是放在角落。我想证明璞玉是不会蒙尘的。

然后，我走过去，站在他身后轻轻地问道：“您喜欢这幅画吗，年轻人？”

他转过身来回答我说，他只是好奇为什么弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦要用女孩嬉戏的球作为太阳，用鼓做马车，流水画为桥，茎上绽放的不是花而是蝴蝶。大意如此，可我在他转过身看到他眼睛的那一刹那，就屏住了呼吸，几乎没有听清他在讲什么。

“您有一双尾花样颜色的眼睛。”我脱口而出。我的路易那时皱起了眉，好像感到难以置信，眼前这个陌生人在说什么？

“真不好意思，我失态了。”我大大方方地道歉，摘下了帽子和围巾，“我们还是接着聊聊您对这幅画提的问题吧。我就是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。顺便一提，您知道我最近在招一位助手吗？”

然而，路德维希却和我说，他来找我不是为了结算工资拎着东西走人的事情。路德维希很无奈，他的眉心拧成一团，曾经稚气未脱的半大学生现在已经长成足够圈住我的大小伙子。他说：

“当我第一次问你你那幅得意作品的创作思路时，你说因为你喜欢颠倒。”

“颠倒是你的艺术。你喜欢让人措手不及的感觉。”

“既然你追求不可能碰撞为可能，为什么要断然否认助手与伴侣融合的可行性？”

“我想，是因为艺术家该有的直觉。”我回答说。

“所以你总是为这个问题而困扰。你总是希望在我的两个角色中为我做出取舍，但你似乎没想过我一心一意要二者兼得——这难道不是最简单的思路吗？我一向认为，简单是最好的解决办法。”

“这简单吗，路易？私生活可是很会干扰专业素养的。”

“情感才是创作的源泉。弗朗吉，在你的笔下，樱重本该不是少年人在春天专属的颜色。你最擅长做的就是这个。”

如果我这个一味追求碰撞与迥异斗争的艺术家哪一天终能与世界达成和解，那一定是因为路德维希。亲爱的主，诸位圣灵，还有圣母啊！

Ende.


	2. Der Vertrag/协约

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《爱丽舍条约》签订56周年贺文。

路德维希感觉到了某种牵绊。这是一种相当具象化的情感，犹如坐在车上时系在身上的安全带那般富有实体存在感，但却是无形的。因为若他环顾四周，并不能发现究竟是什么在吸引着他，更不能发现他和吸引对象之间有什么真切实在的联系。但他的心却正被这某种不知名的东西揪作一团，在风平浪静的表情和宽阔的胸膛下渗着冷汗。

“去哪？”出租车司机问。去哪？路德维希也想问。他看了一眼和他一起坐在车后座上的弗朗西斯，没有吱声。弗朗西斯自信地接过话头：“欧洲饭店，谢谢。”车子下一秒就发动了，他解开身上西装外套的所有纽扣，松开了衬衫领口，抬手扯下了挽在脑后金色发丝上的蓝白红三色缎带，然后甩了甩头，任由那一头半长不短的秀发披散在肩上，满足地叹了口气。然而路德维希冷硬的目光就在这时划破车内宁静的空气直刺到他脸上，弗朗西斯不得不放弃忽视身边人，转过头来，迎上对方的视线：

“路易，我可以解释——”

“你解释一下。”

他们俩同时开口，尴尬愈盛。路德维希干咳了两声，弗朗西斯则笑了一笑。“你有两个选择，得到一个惊喜和失去一个惊喜，取决于你想不想现在就听我解释。我的建议是耐心等等吧，你下车就会知道了。”法国人耸了耸肩，将双臂垫在脑后，枕在出租车一般舒适的皮座椅靠背上尽力让自己在狭小的空间中坐的舒服一些。另一位德国人努力往车窗上靠了一靠，以免对方的胳膊肘招呼着往自己脸上捅：“好吧，我姑且相信你的惊喜尚在我可以接受的范围。”这充满怀疑的语调让弗朗西斯的笑容显得更加自信，得意的神色几乎要从眉毛上飞出来，他愉快地吹一声口哨，毫不示弱地回复：“那就等着瞧好了吧，贝什米特先生！”

弗朗西斯的自信不是没有来由的，路德维希早就注意到了这一点。他一定提前做了很多准备，不然不至于会在录像结束的信号发出那一刹那就在桌面下抓住了路德维希的手，拉着他站起身，用两秒钟的时间简单向刚刚采访他们的主持人致意了一下，就拖着他飞快地冲出了演播厅，跑过走廊挤进堪堪再能容下两个人的满员电梯，然后在跑出电视台大楼时能即刻不停地和他爬上一辆停在门口的出租车——准确来讲，是弗朗西斯三步并作两步上前拉开车门，硬生生把路德维希的脑袋摁下来将他推进车厢，然后自己再迅速钻进来，略显粗暴地将车门甩上。车开出去已经有好几分钟了，路德维希还能感觉到磕在车顶上的头隐隐作痛，他活动了一下方才被抓着的右手，骨节捏的略微有些泛白，掌心仿佛还留有弗朗西斯手掌上的余温。

“…如果你想带我去什么地方，可以直接说。”德国人考虑了两秒，斟酌着开口打破沉默，“我会跟着你走的，今晚的日程已经结束了。”

“噢，不好意思。”弗朗西斯意识到他是在委婉抱怨自己冒失而粗鲁的举动，解释道，“我打电话预先叫好了出租车，为了保证他能一定准时到，我还告诉他可以从等待时开始打表计费。”

“除了出租车呢？”路德维希拐弯抹角地试图打听出对方的所有计划。

弗朗西斯翻了个只有他们俩能看到的白眼。

“‘除了出租车呢？’——你认为还会有什么？行行好，路易，安静地用你的土豆脑袋好好想想今天是什么日子，答案就显而易见了。不然就抱着求知欲欣赏一下窗外的夜景，等着哥哥给你惊喜就好了。看在上帝的份上，不要再问了，好吗？”

弗朗西斯故作生气地抿起嘴，路德维希不置可否，但还是以实际行动听话地闭上了嘴。下车之前他们没再说一句话，直到出租车从他们身后驶入茫茫夜色的霓虹灯团中，面前矗立着欧洲饭店高耸入云的大楼时，弗朗西斯半开玩笑地将手伸了过来：“想要我挽着你吗？”

“这儿不是发布会，也没有记者和摄像机。你觉得有必要吗？”路德维希反问。弗朗西斯做出极其夸张的失望表情摇了摇头。“你还是没有想明白，路易！”他冷淡地收回了手，一扬脑袋示意路德维希跟上，“走吧，我在顶楼的餐厅里订了靠窗的位子——这就是你想问的‘我还订了什么’。”

“还包括楼下的一个套房和装在冰桶里的香槟吗？”路德维希紧跟上弗朗西斯的步伐，他觉得在大城市里能够仅凭一个照面就认得出来他们是谁的人算不上多但也绝不会少。一路上有门童为他们拉开门，电梯内的服务员为他们按下电梯，还有餐厅里的侍者引导他们到窗边唯一空着的一张桌子上。一直到落座之后，他才来得及讲出这个冷笑话。但弗朗西斯好像没觉得这很好笑，他听见后露出的表情显示出路德维希十有八九说中了实情。

这张桌子位于观景台的角落，但视野一点也不差。透过窗玻璃可以看到城市的点点灯火，晚归的车辆成为在地上爬动的萤火虫，一切都那么远又那么亮，仿佛天上的星星被敲碎撒了一地。桌子本身布置的也不错，上面铺着一尘不染、垂着流苏缎子的白桌布，桌子中央的球形玻璃小罐中点着蜡烛，四周还簇拥着铃兰和白玫瑰。餐厅里有着淡淡的熏香气息，伴随着较为暗淡的暖黄灯光，闻起来可以让人瞬间陷入迷醉的放松气氛中。

这不是路德维希和弗朗西斯第一次私下里共进晚餐。公事上，他们经常会一同出席各类活动的晚宴；私底下，他们也会在会面结束后出去吃顿便饭，有时太晚了，甚至就会站在土耳其人的小摊前，像每一个加班晚归的上班族一样抬起疲惫的手腕买下一个卷饼，然后在泛着冷意的夜风中坐在花坛边供人休憩的椅子上，各自捧着暖烘烘的吸油纸嚼东西，间或交谈几句无关痛痒的话。半是因为疲惫，半是因为本就性格不合，在离开了众人的目光之后，他们的交流其实远远称不上多。上司要求他们在公众场合做出亲密无间相亲相爱的样子，以展示德法合作的成果、两国稳固的同盟关系，这种政治作秀的戏码谁也不爱演，让独处时的沉默不是尴尬，反而成了解脱。如果一切按惯例走下去，他们本来应该在活动结束后立刻分手，各自打车回大使馆或酒店，安安稳稳睡上一觉休养生息，第二天才能在镜头前表现得充满活力，依旧那么和谐友爱——可事实是没有。上司要求他们在私下里也尽可能多接触，理论上，国家意识体是全年无休的，因此他们不得不把这个也当成工作，去和对方喝两杯，听听音乐会，看看球赛。打从心底里路德维希并不觉得多干干这些事就能让他和弗朗西斯的关系变得更好，除非他们本来就对对方印象不错，否则只能徒增厌烦。事实上，直到今天晚上受邀一起上电视访谈节目为止，他都一直怀疑弗朗西斯对他仍旧抱持着极大的恨意：他们坐在休息室里相对无言，工作人员敲门提醒他们可以去演播厅了。就在路德维希深吸一口气，站起身，手已经搭在门把上时，弗朗西斯从身后叫住了他。

“你的领带松了。”弗朗西斯说，扳过他的肩，不由分说地三两下扯松了那个看上去其实没什么大问题的领带结，用纤长的手指理了理他的衣领，重新将领带绕在他的脖子上。弗朗西斯低着头，路德维希看不见他的表情，只能看见他的手指动作迅速地上下翻飞，还有束起的金色长发上的缎带——为了配合这条发带，他自己也别了一个黑红金三色的领章。没给他太多走神的时间，弗朗西斯用力一扯，路德维希骤然感到熨烫过的衬衫硬邦邦的领子勒紧了他的喉咙，喉结艰难地滚动，吃力地完成吞咽的动作。路德维希不动声色地低下头，他看见弗朗西斯平静的眼神，双手依然停留在他的领带上，没有离开。在那一刻，他突然难以分清，弗朗西斯究竟是想给他打一个完美无瑕的温莎结，还是想在他的脖子上套上绞索。

抑或二者都有。让弗朗西斯去说清这中间的比率，可能他自己都会迷茫。

他们俩就那么对视了大约五秒钟，保持着能够感触对方呼吸的距离。然后弗朗西斯主动松了手，路德维希安静地松了松那个结。两人都很快忘记了这个小插曲，或者说，心照不宣地不再去管它。

前菜的汤和作为主菜的红酒焗牛肉都上完了，弗朗西斯用指节轻轻叩了叩桌子，路德维希眼里带着询问看向他。

“路易，你对今晚的菜单怎么看？”他单手托着腮问道，话里有话。路德维希不用想也知道，这句话肯定不是在问他觉得今晚的食物是否合口味。因为不出意外，每一次他们聚餐安排菜单的权力都是归弗朗西斯的，本质上弗朗西斯对佐餐酒和时令食材的搭配都有一套独到的见解，让渡点菜权出去可以完美地保证没有哪一个人会嫌弃另一个人的品味不高。但是除此之外，路德维希真的想不出来今晚还有什么特别之处。他只能老实地放下刀叉回答：“不知道。”

弗朗西斯意不在和他在此处兜圈子，直接给出了答案：

“我们第一次共进晚餐时，就是这样的安排。”

“……那你应该在甜点上来后再问我，否则我不敢保证。”

“不要在这种时候这么严谨。我承认甜点我做不到还原我们的第一次烛光晚餐了，他们不烤苹果卷，我们待会只好现场点一份咯。我想说的不是这个，这只是个引子。”

“我在听。”

路德维希并不能配合地接过话头侃侃而谈，弗朗西斯的眼神里几乎写满了对不解风情的德国人的绝望。

“你除了这个没有什么别的想说的了吗？”

“我想说——呃，我确实回想起了我们还在互相以‘您’称呼的时候。那时舒曼先生以你的名义邀请我来巴黎做一次非正式的访问，由你接待我，我走到你面前，你对我伸出的右手视若无睹，转身就走；我们还凑巧赶上了一次弥撒，我坐在你身边，过于紧张以至于画十字的手画错了方向，然后我在一屋子天主教徒的注视下尴尬地连连小声道歉匆匆走了出去，你也没有追出来。我在教堂外的广场上徘徊着等你，几个小时后你才出来，看见我还在，好像很惊奇。你说你以为我回去了——”

“而你只是窘迫地，双手插在大衣口袋里，缩着脖子小心翼翼地看我，和我说‘对不起。’——我当然知道你是个新教徒，亲爱的！只是当时我满心都是对你的厌恶，如果在那时逼我给出一个和你继续站在同一个地方的理由，那就只有共同沐浴主的光辉能说服我了！因此我才带你进了天主教堂，你在和我道歉那一刻之后，我突然不知道该说些什么好了。”

“但是你的态度明显缓和了很多。我们漫无目的地走到塞纳河畔某一座桥上时，夕阳染红的河水让你停住了步伐，你在桥栏杆上靠了一会，突然转过头来问我愿不愿意和你一起吃个晚饭。我知道当天原计划的日程安排里是没有这一项的，那是我尴尬的巴黎之行中你第一次主动和我挑起话题。”

“因为对你的小小冷淡是时候该结束了。我要在把你的耐心耗尽之前让我自己出口气，毕竟我也有主动和你交好的需求。舒曼先生第一次告诉我要和你重新搞好关系时，我以为他疯了，但他和戴高乐先生最终成功说服了我，让我理解了虽然我很想用你的血来浇灌法兰西的田地，但你仍然是那时我唯一适合结盟的对象这个道理。在弄清楚了这一点之后，剩下的事情就好办多了。”

“对我来说也是一样。我在动身之前就知道不能妄想你会热情洋溢地欢迎我，这一点我很早就有心理准备。我也知道你的上司不会不给你哪怕一丁点儿示意，所以我在那几天所做的就是耐心等待你表明你的态度。”

“从那之后我们还做了很多：签订协约、一起出席活动、定期召开会议、共同编写教科书，等等等等。也不少见，我们在镜头前握手、拥抱、互相亲吻脸颊，来展现我们之间的和平友好。而我们这么做，已经有56年了。”弗朗西斯拿起酒杯，向路德维希的方向举了举隔空示意，“上司们一定会为我们举办正式的纪念活动晚宴，但在那之前的今天晚上，我只想和你，就我们两个，来庆祝我们自己的周年纪念日。”

“就我们两个。”路德维希低声重复道。他拈起自己手边的杯子，越过桌子去和对方的玻璃杯轻轻相碰，却没有在清脆的响声过后立即收回手，而是目光透过轻轻摇晃的酒液，注视着坐在对面的人。

56年很漫长，足以让儿童长成老者，足以让鲜花从开放到枯萎，也足以让两个曾经素不相识的人产生难以言喻的默契。路德维希很清楚，当民众的想法逐渐改变时，他们作为国家意识体看待事物的观点也会在不知不觉中受到潜移默化的影响。这是不可逆转且难以遏制的，哪怕他不愿意承认。

“…我很高兴现在是你坐在了我面前，各种意义上来说。”他最后以这么一句话作为回应，把杯中剩余的酒一饮而尽，引得坐在对面的弗朗西斯激烈地控诉：“你这是糟蹋葡萄酒！哥哥我以后真得多花点时间专门教你怎么品酒了！圣母啊，尊敬的来自马德里的圣伊西多尔啊，为什么不多赐一些优雅的智慧给这些可爱的德意志人呢？”

所幸侍者在此时前来询问他们是否需要甜点，两个人都要了些东西。

弗朗西斯还是略带着些不满：“对了！”他说，“既然是庆祝纪念日的话，不送一些礼物给亲爱的盟友可说不过去了。这个怎么样？”

弗朗西斯不知从何处突然掏出一大束蓝色的勿忘我，隔着桌子直接塞进路德维希怀里。路德维希还没反应过来，就已经结结实实地抱住了一大捧花，因为弗朗西斯稍带着些粗暴的动作，一大堆花瓣从包装纸中漏出来撒在了桌子和周边一圈的地上，所幸没有掉进菜里。他赶紧把怀中的花束放在一旁，捡起那些不幸远离了花枝的花瓣，把它们扫到桌角聚拢成一堆，途中瞪了一眼弗朗西斯：“所以这也是你‘订好的东西’之一？”

“当然，哥哥我可不会变魔术。花是提前打电话给花店，请他们送来酒店，再麻烦了餐厅的工作人员替我塞在桌子底下的。”弗朗西斯边解释道，边帮他收拾这一桌狼藉。

“难怪这花已经被你踩烂了。”路德维希检查了一下花束的包装纸。

“没有这种事，这是运输过程中的小小疏漏！喜欢的话就拿回家去吧，插在水里，撒一点盐，还能养上好几天，让你的房间没那么死气沉沉像个停尸房——至于送给我的礼物，没有准备也没关系，我早就对德国人的浪漫意识有清楚的认识了，没必要感到愧疚或者难过——”

端着盛着饭后甜点的银质托盘的服务生来到他们的桌前，摆上黑森林与年轮蛋糕。除此之外，他还在弗朗西斯面前的桌上放下了一支扎着丝带的红玫瑰。

“这是什么？”弗朗西斯有点惊讶。

“…刚刚在点甜点的时候，我多给了侍者一点钱，请他这就为我去买一束花来。当然，现在是晚上，在花店里还能找到一朵不蔫的玫瑰花实属奇迹，为此一会结账时我应该再给他双倍的小费的。”路德维希索性一点也不打算隐瞒，原原本本地说出了事实。弗朗西斯先是明显地愣了几秒，之后笑的几乎要滚到桌子下面去。是多年的餐桌礼仪和良好的修养，才让他继续勉力支撑着端端正正地坐在桌上，没发出一点声音，唯有双肩止不住的颤抖出卖了他的真实心情。一束烂花和一支孤零零的玫瑰，真说不上谁的礼物更加精妙。路德维希感觉太阳穴隐隐作痛，抱着那一大束勿忘我尴尬地坐在自己的位子上，等着弗朗西斯在内心里把他从头到脚嘲笑完一遍。法国人好不容易撤下捂在脸上的手，擦了擦眼角因忍笑过度渗出的泪水，用三支手指拾起那支玫瑰，拿在手里摆弄。

“小路易真是费心了，我很喜欢你的小花，收下了。不过很遗憾，作为爱意的表达，要打动哥哥我的心的话，仅仅这种程度的礼物还是不够的噢。”弗朗西斯解下花上的丝带，在花瓣上落下轻轻一吻，而后将它别在了外套胸前的口袋里，冲着路德维希眨了眨眼睛。

“我从没有这么想过。”路德维希斩钉截铁地否认。

然而那一种充满真实感的牵绊感觉如同坐在车上时一样再一次地袭击了他，尤其是在弗朗西斯举起酒杯，说出就他们两个人这一句话时，那种感觉来势格外凶猛，像从心中涌出的潮水狠狠拍打在他身躯的礁石上。依旧没有实体，却无比真切，像四匹快马同时向四个方向奔跑一般扯烂了他严密的思绪。这种无形的牵绊远胜于在一纸协约上签下字时带来的感觉，让他清晰地感知到，今夜他们坐在一起，日后也还将有着很多个这样的夜晚。

Ende.


	3. 今天爸爸下班了 side Germany!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有EU自拟，永远五六岁的小天使玛丽亚。
> 
> 国设。因为是甜饼所以名字起的很随意，就是两个男人边带孩子边谈恋爱的故事。
> 
> 此为独part，法part有生之年有缘待续。
> 
> 与现实中一切国家团体和真实存在的人物事件无关。

1.

5岁的玛丽亚坐在梳妆台前的矮凳上，局促不安地转动着身体，肉乎乎的手指头绞着垂在她小天使一般胖嘟嘟的脸颊边的一缕鬈发。她频频探头，向着虚掩着的卧室门多次张望，但始终没有人推开门，小姑娘脸上的失望表情积攒得愈发像撒满糖霜的奶油山那样高，直到路德维希敲了两下门后推门进来，身上穿着家居服，系着围裙，手上还有一股浓厚的肉桂粉的气味。

“舒尔茨女士呢？”玛丽亚仰起头，满怀希望地问。

“舒尔茨女士已经回家去了，我让她今天提早下班。”然而路德维希如此答道。那座奶油山一瞬间又立刻垮了下去，小姑娘撅起嘴，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨起过早离开的保姆：“这不应该……她和我约好了的！”

“你们约好了什么？”路德维希问。与此同时他在围裙上擦了擦手，开始蹲下收拾玛丽亚身后散乱扔在小木马旁的积木与洋娃娃的全套家什。他把这些东西拢成一堆，小心翼翼地把只有他指头那么宽的浴缸塞进高度不过到他膝盖的玩具屋的浴室里。这个角度，德国男人自然而然地看见了玛丽亚的床上铺满了裙子，缀满蕾丝花边、缎带和小珍珠。

玛丽亚托腮趴在梳妆台上闷声不语。路德维希看了看她，又看了看床上的衣服和大开的衣柜门。他注意到玛丽亚身上穿的是簇新的大红色裙子，左下方的裙摆挽成娇艳欲滴的大朵玫瑰花。她还披了一件雪白绒毛的小披肩，戴上了长至手肘的白手套，精心打扮得像个迫不及待彰显自己青春绽放的十二三岁姑娘。但这些都不重要，重要的是路德维希记起来，这条裙子是弗朗西斯从巴黎寄来的，究竟是出自什么童装品牌的高定抑或百年老店的裁缝他不是很了解，他只知道弗朗西斯在装裙子的盒子里还塞了一张卡片，那笔迹不是出自他的秘书代写，而是他本人——“给我的小公主、圣诞的小精灵玛丽亚”。

“我明白了。”路德维希说，站起身来，走到玛丽亚身后，“弗朗西斯平常是怎么给你梳头的？告诉我，亲爱的。”

纵使玛丽亚背对着他，路德维希仍然从镜子中看见他的女孩儿脸上露出了惊讶的表情，她猛地转过身来，衣裙簌簌作响。

“真的吗？你可以帮我吗？路德维希？”她歪着头。

“我尽力而为。”路德维希选择了一个保守的回答。

十分钟后，路德维希相信自己毫无发型师的天赋。他试图用梳子先梳顺玛丽亚一头漂亮的淡金色鬈发，却在梳子落在那缎子也似的长发上的一刹那就扯痛了小姑娘。玛丽亚说起弗朗西斯如何会在早晨轻柔地拉开窗帘用阳光叫醒她，在她睡眼惺忪时把她抱到梳妆台前坐下，一边哼着歌，一边给她编时下流行的各种辫子。他的手很灵巧，怎样摆弄那些头发都不会扯的头发的主人嗷嗷乱叫。他还会跟随着季节和流行风尚为玛丽亚挑好合适的衣服和饰物，但同样会询问她的意见（“亲爱的，配你这条鹅黄色的小裙子，是这条格纹布的缎带更适合呢，还是这枚丝绒发卡更能衬得你的裙子鲜亮？”），像是每天早晨为了从小培养审美观而玩的游戏。玛丽亚总是揉揉眼睛，眨巴着它们透过水雾认真地考虑一番。弗朗西斯从来不催促她，他永远富有绅士的耐心，微笑着一言不发等待。等到她挑选好了自己今天一天的形象，他会弯下腰来轻吻一下她的侧脸，轻柔地告诉她今天早餐的菜单。

玛丽亚在巴黎的生活对路德维希来说是完全未知且陌生的。至少就他个人而言，他已经很久没有吃到过弗朗西斯亲手做的早餐了。在布鲁塞尔时他们的办公室中间仅隔着一道墙，而他们的秘书甚至使用同一间屋子的两张桌子。他知道自己对面的房间通常是空的，因为弗朗西斯要么姗姗来迟，要么索性会一整天不出现。在路德维希出门时，他对着穿衣镜最后一次检视自己的西装外套与领带，在拿起公文包出去之前，他会犹豫地打量一下床上还躺着的另一个人，踌躇着轻声开口：“早上好。”

从露在被子外的半颗金色脑袋的方向会传来一个有气无力的声音回答他。

“早上好，贝什米特先生。需要早安吻自己来拿，动静别太大，感谢你的配合。”

路德维希思考着措辞。

“……你的秘书目前为止没有打电话来，所以我想你今天多睡几个小时是可以接受的。”

“可能因为那位女士比你更清楚我今天凌晨才从纽约回来，正在倒时差？”这时候弗朗西斯的语气不可能会好，会用一句冷冰冰的话结束他们之间的对话，“出去之后把门带上，谢谢。”

玛丽亚转过脸来，他手上还留着呛人的肉桂味。她只消闻一闻，就皱起了秀气的眉头直言不讳地指出：“你应该再多放些糖的，路德维希，这样的姜饼太苦了！弗朗西斯也从不放胡椒粉。”

那一炉姜饼人、姜饼小房子和姜饼小马已经通通进了烤箱，所以他才有工夫上楼来看看玛丽亚在做什么。路德维希手里还挽着她的发丝，叹了口气。

“下一次我会去问弗朗西斯要食谱的，好吗？”

现在，眼下棘手的问题是如何对付小姑娘的头发。路德维希必须得承认他没有弗朗西斯那样的一双把握时尚的手。他实在不愿意看到小姑娘眼中更多的失望和不耐烦了，于是他思考了一会，果断地放弃了模仿法国人的不切实际的念头，从玛丽亚的卷发中分出两捋，结成细密排列整齐的的小辫，在她脑后简易地挽了个花苞一样的发髻，利落得没有垂下一丝碎发。

玛丽亚对着镜子来回照来照去，一脸迷茫。她还从来没见过这样的发型。

路德维希尽力解释：“在巴伐利亚的姑娘们都会这样梳头，搭配她们的Dirndl。春天来的时候，她们就手挽手带上自己的篮子去野地里，找不知名的野花编成花环，花环编的最好的也会成为最漂亮的姑娘。村子里所有的小伙子都会争着邀请她跳舞……”

他的声音渐渐低下来，因为他突然发现这些巴伐利亚女孩编花环的故事实在称不上有什么说服力。玛丽亚依然在凳子上扭来扭去，从各个角度观察这个新发髻，以好奇而童真的声音向他提问：“那我呢？路德维希？我是最漂亮的姑娘吗？”

“你当然是。”这一次路德维希相当肯定地回答，他弯下腰，视线和小姑娘平齐，宽厚的大手温柔地摸了摸她的头顶，“只是如果有小伙子上门来请你跳舞，我会把他赶出去的，弗朗西斯也会。”

玛丽亚咯咯笑了起来，和路德维希如出一辙的蓝眼睛眯成两条月牙般弯的细缝，抿起嘴的弧度有极了法国女人一般的神韵。

——但是这样快乐的表情只在她的脸上停留了不到30秒。

“弗朗西斯今晚会回来和我们一起吗？”玛丽亚吞吞吐吐地问，嗫喏着不敢看路德维希的眼睛，生怕那里面藏着真实的答案。

“他会尽力的。”路德维希再次选了一个相当保守的回答。

2\. 

这已经是玛丽亚第三次误以为听见门铃有动静而朝门厅的方向张望了。第一次她跪在圣诞树前的地毯上，给德牧紫菀努力地套上她给它织的不太合身的毛线小背心，突然跳了起来冲向门口，把训练有素的军犬都吓了一跳；第二次是在晚餐开始时，路德维希料想到玛丽亚会抱怨他厨艺超常发挥之下的巅峰之作也及不上弗朗西斯闭着眼睛做出来的菜，用餐巾折了一只天鹅放在她的盘子正中央，玛丽亚确实很喜欢，除了她刚把餐巾铺开却以为自己听见了门铃声跑向门口时，那餐巾从椅子的边缘滑下来，无声无息地落到地上。

第三次就是现在。玛丽亚再一次失望而返，用小勺子无精打采地戳着杯子里撒满糖霜的圣诞布丁。路德维希严厉地喝止她：

“食物不是玩具！”

玛丽亚抖了一下，沉默地舀起被戳的不成型的甜点，小口小口送进嘴里，没怎么咀嚼，咽下，重复这个过程。

路德维希叹了口气，捏了捏眉心。是不该在平安夜对孩子发脾气，无论发生了什么。他耐着性子，缓和了语气，努力和颜悦色地同玛丽亚开口，生怕让这个埋着头的小姑娘哭出来：

“我明白，我也很想他。但是，亲爱的，如果弗朗西斯要回来，他一定不会按门铃，像客人一样的。他为什么不用钥匙呢？”

“他也许想和我们开个玩笑。”玛丽亚的声音低低的，连她自己都不相信她所说的话。

路德维希侧过头去，看了一眼餐厅角落里的大座钟。

“还有一点时间。”他转回来说，“来帮我收拾一下桌子好吗，我的小熊？”

路德维希深知自己不会哄人，无论是什么年龄段的女人，让他用三两句话哄得她们重新喜笑颜开都是不可能完成的任务。就平安夜能否一起度过这个问题，实际上弗朗西斯早就给过他答案，那还是在十月份的时候，柏林甚至还没有开始下今年的第一场雪：

“你今年圣诞节在家度过吗，路易？”那时是在纽约，当他按下的电梯门打开一刹那，看见电梯里站着弗朗西斯。他们俩都有点惊讶，但只有一点点——在联合国总部碰见世界上的另一个国家并不奇怪，哪怕你们已经一个月没有通过话了，这也不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情。路德维希点了点头，算是打个招呼，走了进去。弗朗西斯耸了耸肩：“几层？”（“五层，谢谢。”），在为他顺手按下要去的楼层按键时，法国人顺带着抛出了那个没头没尾的问题。

路德维希侧头看了他一眼，下意识用手扶了扶夹在腋下的文件袋。“你是指，布鲁塞尔……？”他试探着问道。

“——不，我是指柏林。今年圣诞我们不在布鲁塞尔，带着玛丽亚回你家去吧。我今年抽不出时间。”弗朗西斯语气匆忙地说，抓紧不断下落的电梯停下前的每一秒。

路德维希几乎没怎么思考：“为什么不提前录好圣诞演讲？我今年正有此意这么做。”这是每年的工作传统了，根本不用想他也知道需要怎么做。

“马克龙先生要求我今年现场直播。”没有时间让他做更多的解释，电梯就停了下来，门向两边缓缓打开。弗朗西斯抓紧这最后的机会吻了一下路德维希的脸颊，匆匆道了声回见就闪身从未全开启的电梯门缝间钻了出去。

“好吧。”路德维希自言自语道，他的手指还停留在开门键上。

玛丽亚很早就打开了电视，因此当路德维希最终从厨房里走出来时，她已经在沙发上坐得稳稳当当，下巴抵着抱枕，眼睛一眨不眨地等待着前一个节目放完。路德维希听着晚间新闻的声音，借着这点时间为他们二人倒好餐后的咖啡与果汁，端着来到客厅时，电视屏幕上刚好出现了射灯光芒交叠下的爱丽舍宫，搭配着背景音乐激昂的《马赛曲》。

弗朗西斯的圣诞演讲。德国人坐了下来，玛丽亚自然而然地往他身边凑过来，路德维希拍了拍小姑娘的手。

镜头画面切到了建筑物内部，弗朗西斯仅仅是挺胸抬头站在他的办公桌旁，那气质就足以让人觉得他风度翩翩，脸上带着迷人而有礼的微笑，双手交叠，西装外套连带着衬衫扣子打理得一丝不苟，没有一丝褶皱。从固定的镜头的角度，人们可以看见他身后的落地窗边同时放着法国的蓝白红三色旗与欧盟的十二星旗帜，在办公桌的一角上整齐地摞放着几本书、一个银质的小公鸡摆件，和半个相框（路德维希曾经去过弗朗西斯的办公室，他知道那是玛丽亚的照片）。

“同胞们，公民们，我亲爱的家人们，法兰西又即将平静地走过一年，为此，我要衷心感谢您们每一个人在过去一年中……”面对着镜头，弗朗西斯说着一口连法兰西学院的老学究们都从各个角度上挑不出半点毛病的标准法语，自然和蔼得像是在与朋友们谈话。

“——你看，他现在也与你在一起。”路德维希侧过头，低声对玛丽亚说道。他很高兴看到自己的小女孩脸上又重新充满了最真挚的喜悦，眼睛亮晶晶的，直盯着电视屏幕。弗朗西斯的镜头感极好，无论是远景全身还是切到近景特写，每个观众似乎都总能感觉到他在和自己眼神交汇。他的演讲自然是早就由无数人草拟再由无数人审批通过的稿子，但经他之口说出就仿佛自然而然又诚恳无比。路德维希静静地听着弗朗西斯谈论过去一年里法国在各方面取得的成就，展望节日过后即将到来的更加灿烂的明天，还有最关键的——这是现场直播的一大意义——针对近期发生的某些重大事件的回应。

“等演讲结束，弗朗西斯就会回来了吗？”玛丽亚歪着头提问。路德维希看了看她充满期待的表情，还是不忍心说出真相。

“他会的。”他把果汁递给身边的小姑娘，“他爱你，没有什么能阻止他回来和你一起过节。”

“一定是这样的。”玛丽亚仿佛在强调什么似的补充说，“他爱我们。”

屏幕上的弗朗西斯恰到好处地在此时进入另一个新的话题：

“我必须承认的一点是，我也渴望把这个夜晚和我亲爱的家人们一起度送。因此对于那些愿意把与家人相聚的宝贵时间同我分享的人，我感到万分荣幸，我祝你们没有哪一夜比得上今夜这样安详快活。对于那些孤身一人的人，你们的祖国永远与你们同在，今夜对你们来说也必将被爱与关怀所充斥。只要我站在这里，当你们看见我时，你们就到了家。”

“而我，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，法兰西第五共和国，会永远、一直、始终伫立在此处。”

3.

趴在沙发上的玛丽亚已经发出了轻微的鼾声，从虚掩的门缝中传入来自客厅的大座钟报时的沉闷声响。已经午夜十二点了，灰姑娘是时候换下礼服丢下她的水晶鞋了。路德维希放轻了动作，把坚持着等弗朗西斯回家等到睡熟的小姑娘抱回床上去，盖好被子。她已经睡迷糊了，手指有气无力地从路德维希的肩膀上滑下，口齿不清地用法语嘟囔着晚安，一翻身搂住她最喜欢的玩具熊们，把脸埋进它们毛茸茸的肚皮里。

在星空般的小夜灯的光亮照明下，路德维希轻手轻脚地退了出去，带上门，窗棂上悬挂的风铃被这一阵关门的气流带起，叮咚作响悦耳动听。他正准备回到自己的房间时，从楼下大门的方向传来了用钥匙开门的声音。路德维希吃了一惊，快步走向楼梯口。

在楼梯的下方站着头发上沾满未融化的雪花，大衣渗着颜色深浅不等雪水痕迹，拖着行李箱的弗朗西斯。一上一下，他们的视线自然而然撞上。

“……我以为这么大的雪，机场会关闭。”踌躇半天，路德维希硬生生憋出这样一句话。弗朗西斯被逗笑了，但不敢大笑出声，眉眼之间也有难掩的疲惫。

“我也想你了——我的热烈拥抱呢？”他故意张开手臂。路德维希毫不理睬。

“你会着凉的。”他们再一次答非所问，“快把大衣和围巾脱了，我去浴缸里放点热水，再给你倒一点酒。你想要加半片青柠的朗姆酒还是威士忌？”

“当然是一个吻啰。”

Ende.


	4. Tanzschule/舞蹈学校

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是参加APH深夜六十分的作品，当期主题为“陶醉”。
> 
> 非国设，上世纪背景。大学教授独x舞蹈教师法。角色死亡有。

他在收拾弗朗西斯留下来的东西时，在储藏室的柜子底层发现了一沓黑胶唱片，和一个布满划痕的留声机。留声机早就坏了，长年缺乏保养使它锈迹斑斑，路德维希简单地擦了擦上面的灰尘并不能使它看上去好一些，摆在桌上仍然像是一朵枯萎的金色喇叭花。至于那些唱片，学生们建议他把它们卖掉，因为在识货的收藏家眼里它们可谓是价值连城。路德维希想也没有想地拒绝了。

弗朗西斯一定会生气，如果他发现了自己的收藏被路德维希像清垃圾一般扫出门外。他沉吟着，端起咖啡杯，皱巴巴的手指叩击着泛黄的白瓷杯壁。

“如果您搬出去了……”有学生试探性地问道，眼角余光忍不住扫向桌角被人拿起来翻过一遍就放下的老年公寓传单。

“我不会搬出去的。”路德维希斩钉截铁地回答道。

学生们对视了一眼，放下杯子，站起身。

“我们下周同一时间再来，贝什米特教授。”

送走了学生之后，入夜这座偌大的屋子就剩下他一个人。——不，这样的说法其实不准确，因为弗朗西斯，他总是在的，他无处不在。尽管除了路德维希没有人能理解这一点。学生们和社工都建议他更换墙纸和家具，这样能祛除一些让人误以为亡者依旧羁留在原处的幻觉。但路德维希辩称说他不是那种声称看到鬼魂的人，人们从来不反驳他，怜悯的眼神已足够出卖一切。

路德维希转着自己的轮椅，来到一楼门厅旁的大厅。前段时间社工已经帮他改装了线路，开关被重新安在不用站起来也触手可及的地方。他打开灯，看着空旷的大厅，圆球形煤气灯照耀下反射着光的木地板。这里是弗朗西斯曾经的舞厅，每一次他曾经在大学里的学生们来看他，询问他有什么需要帮助的地方时，他总会请求说，帮忙擦洗一下舞厅的地板吧。因此纵使这里久已没人使用，仍然整洁干净，空气中甚至缭绕着淡淡的花香——曾经弗朗西斯会每天在舞厅的角落摆上当天买来的鲜花，路德维希坚持着他的习惯，但自从他再也站不起来了之后，不得不妥协将每日重新购买的鲜花换成了熏香的干花。

路德维希怀里抱着留声机，之前他拜托过一个学生把它送去修理，那学生回来很遗憾地告诉他，这留声机的出厂年份太久远，早已不生产配套的零件了。所以路德维希只能把彻底哑了的留声机放回柜子上它的原位。他又打开柜子第一层的抽屉，在里面的唱片中随手挑了一张，放下，摆上唱针，没有摇动手柄，因为不可能会再有音乐从那机器金属的喉咙里流泻出来。他只是习惯性地做着弗朗西斯曾经每晚都会做的事情，虽然这一切真的让他成为了学生们口中所形容的，一个脾气古怪又固执的老教授。

他回想起弗朗西斯和他跳的第一支舞。弗朗西斯是舞蹈教师，他买下了贝什米特家的老宅子第一层，但却仍然是在征得路德维希的许可后，才把一层改成了舞蹈学校。于是从那以后，这房子的门外就挂上了Tanzschule的牌子，至今没有再拆下来过。加上他一共有三个老师，当他们在上课时，前厅的电话也经常响起。路德维希坐在楼上，读他的书，被电话铃吵的坐立不安，却又无可奈何。打电话的人实在很富有毅力，最终路德维希鬼使神差地跑下楼去接了起来：

“这里是贝什米特家。”他的语气很不耐烦。

通常电话的那一头一定是年轻女孩子的声音，惊讶之余带着些许疑惑：“不，接线员说这里是波诺弗瓦舞蹈学校。”

然后他就会被再一次提醒，从而想起自己变卖祖宅的事。他曾经一度讨厌极了弗朗西斯，和他的舞蹈学院。有很多年轻姑娘慕名前来，为了上弗朗西斯的课而报名了长期课程，只为了有机会能让他在纠正自己的动作时拉一拉自己的手。路德维希有时甚至感觉自己无家可归，现在他从大学回家，再也不是回到宁静的起居室，有炉火、安乐椅和书相伴，而是回到一片更令人头疼的喧嚣。当他在二楼时，音乐声就源源不断从地板缝中渗上来；当他在一楼时，甚至会有人问他是学校的前台还是清洁工。路德维希经常被惹恼，然而又能有什么办法呢？弗朗西斯是买下而不是租下了他的房子，一楼被改装成舞蹈学校也是经他点头之后的事。他被这些问题弄得哑口结舌，甚至没注意到弗朗西斯悄无声息地从他身后的教室里走了出来，揽住他的肩膀轻拍，微笑着为他解围：

“贝什米特先生是这里的主人，我们都应该感谢他慷慨地提供了自己的住宅作为我们的场地。”

路德维希不愿意去一楼，除非是为了出门必须经过。可弗朗西斯却绝对会来二楼，因为他还在二楼租了个小套间住。他们共享客厅，起居室和餐厅，电费则是一人一半，路德维希执意如此，弗朗西斯本想摊更多的费用，因为哪怕在送走学生和其他教师后，他也时常留在舞厅里，一个人开着灯，转着留声机，带了些跟的小皮鞋在木地板上噔噔作响。

这时路德维希透过舞室的玻璃门静静地望着他，拿不准主意是否要敲门，最后只能轻咳了一声。音乐依旧流畅，弗朗西斯的舞步却戛然而止，背对着他虚架起型的双手放下，犹如天鹅般优雅的脖颈转了过来，惊讶地望着他。

“抱歉打扰您了。”路德维希有些尴尬地摸摸鼻尖，“您跳的很好——我是说，您想吃晚饭吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”弗朗西斯笑着招招手，示意他进来，“您会跳舞吗，贝什米特先生？”

“会一点。”路德维希说，推开门走进来，“战前我在学者俱乐部的时候，曾经……”

“曾经参加每个月的舞会”，这后半句话他没有来得及说完，因为弗朗西斯自然而然地走了上来，右手握住他的手，左手绕到他身后，扶在他的肩胛处。“那就请您和我跳一支舞吧，这是我最喜欢的曲子，我不希望一个人练习。”

那是他们第一次一起跳舞。路德维希没有来得及拒绝，华尔兹曲调就进入了新的三拍，而弗朗西斯直接拽着他迈开了第一个方步，身体的本能让他跟了上去。前进、后退、旋转，弗朗西斯是个极其优秀的带领者，他的身体无时无刻不在暗示着自己的舞伴下一步他将如何跨出。舞曲结束的时候，弗朗西斯松开了他的手，向他微微欠身，他才如梦初醒，还礼，然后匆匆离开，心跳有如擂鼓。

此后路德维希经常路过弗朗西斯的舞厅，夜幕降临他独自一人练习时经常放起那支他最喜欢的曲子，倘若这时路德维希在，弗朗西斯就一定会过来邀舞。

“这是我最喜欢的曲子，我不希望一个人练习。”他每一次都这么说，看到路德维希难以拒绝，眼里闪过快活而又狡黠的笑。

这是我最喜欢的曲子。

冷不丁地仿佛有人贴在路德维希的耳边说出了这一句话，他打了个寒战，四下里没有人，他故作镇定地把随手放上的黑胶唱片取了下来，在唱片的中央写着曲子的名字，的确是弗朗西斯最爱的舞曲。

这是我最喜欢的曲子，我不希望一个人练习。如果弗朗西斯此时此刻还在，他一定会捏着这张唱片故作委屈地请求。路德维希会说什么呢，耸耸肩，指指自己的腿，表示爱莫能助？

来舞蹈学校报名的人越来越少，前台的电话几乎再也不响个没完了，弗朗西斯独自练习的时间越来越多，剩余的两名女老师也在某一天提出了辞呈，离开柏林，回到乡下。路德维希从大学回来的路上，看到墙上贴满了一场牛仔舞比赛的海报，奖金极其丰厚，海报上的青年穿着海魂衫，海报上的女孩裙子则几乎短的能让半个柏林的人都看见她的底裤。

他回到家里，舞室已经没有学生了，但仍然灯火通明。弗朗西斯好像对外界一无所知般，在怀里搂着看不见的女郎，带跟小皮鞋用基本步把光洁的木地板踩的噔噔作响。

路德维希站在玻璃门外注视着他，弗朗西斯看见他回来了，停了下来，三两步走到留声机前，熟练地换了一张唱片。

乐曲开始播放，弗朗西斯转过身来，向着玻璃门外的路德维希伸出手。

“这是我最喜欢的曲子，我不想一个人练习。”

但其实那一晚他们并没有认真跳舞。一开始还像模像样地跳了几个组合，之后，不知道是谁的架型先散了，肩胛上的手滑落至臂膀，微后仰的脖颈收了回来脸依偎着脸，重心不再升降，只是拖着脚步，有一搭没一搭地来回转着圈。

路德维希看不见弗朗西斯脸上的表情，他只听得见他把脸埋在他肩膀中时的问题：“您有结婚的打算吗，贝什米特先生？”

“我打算始终保持独身。”他直言不讳地回答，瞥了一眼对方。弗朗西斯闻言，伏在他肩上轻轻地笑了。

“这很好——我永远不需要为了您的妻子的缘故从这里搬出去了。”

“请您用‘你’来称呼我吧。”路德维希回答说。

音乐停止，他们也停下，分开，不再互相行礼，只是接吻。

这台留声机自舞蹈学校关闭了之后就再也没有使用过，连同着和它配套的唱片们一起被丢进了储藏室里，大概是因为缺乏保养，不久之后就失了声，却也没人再想起来过管它。它一直陪伴着这座经营得不温不火，最窘迫时只有一个学生的舞蹈学校走过了几十年，弗朗西斯很爱惜它，他甚至用它放过一次婚礼进行曲，只不过被路德维希当机立断地掐掉了。

“贝什米特教授的伴侣是舞蹈老师”这件事对路德维希亲手带出来的学生来说不是秘密。路德维希退休后也经常有从前的学生来拜访他，他们在书房关起门来一谈就是两三个小时。这个时候弗朗西斯就在楼下好奇地摆弄学生拎来的录音机，路德维希甚至不知道他究竟什么时候学会了用铅笔转磁带。

弗朗西斯离开的那天下午也是如此。路德维希把学生送到门口，转过身来刚好看见弗朗西斯在舞室里。弗朗西斯注意到他，慢悠悠地把一盘磁带放了进去，摁下播放键。

乐曲开始播放，弗朗西斯又一次转过身来，向着玻璃门外的路德维希伸出手。

“我们跳舞吗？”

“是你最喜欢的曲子，当然。”路德维希走进舞池。然而这一次完全没有人认真跳舞了，从一开始，弗朗西斯就毫不在意规矩地搂住了他，环着他的臂膀轻轻摇晃。

“我骗你的，我不想跳了。”弗朗西斯半开玩笑地同他说，“我只想骗走你的一个拥抱，这是陷阱。”

“这也不坏。考虑到你的身体才好起来一些。”路德维希说，一边安慰地抚了抚对方打理得整齐柔顺的头发。弗朗西斯大笑起来，闭上眼睛，把脸埋进对方肩膀上不那么硌着的地方。

“你该不会要催我上床休息吧？”

“为什么不呢，你还是病人。”

“什么也阻挡不了我欣赏完我最爱的曲子。”弗朗西斯骄傲地宣称。

音乐像流水一样缓缓流淌，溢满在阳光四散的舞室中。

Ende.


	5. 三色旗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019年仏诞贺文。偏爱丽舍向。
> 
> 背景是20世纪90年代末，德国第一次受邀参加法国国庆阅兵。
> 
> 🌹🇫🇷 Joyeux anniversaire. Que ta journée soit remplie de joie et bonheur. Gros bisous! Monsieur François 🇫🇷🌹

弗朗西斯处理面包的方式和路德维希迥然不同。德国人习惯用一把较大的刀，将刚从面包店里买来的清晨第一批出炉的新鲜法棍切成长度均匀的面包块，每一段之间松软洁白的面包心在被切开后还会冒着丝丝诱人的热气。他抹黄油总是追求一板一眼的均匀，银质黄油小刀握在手中，蓝色眼睛紧紧追着刀刃行进的方向，细致而专注，仿佛在对待精密仪器，又或是一件艺术品，仿佛他手上握着的不是面包，而是一截象牙。而那位法国人事实上乐于享受他的劳动成果，从他的手下捞走一截面包条，用纤长的十指撷取它，轻轻放到自己面前的格纹桌布上。他抹黄油和果酱全看心情，和当时的天气——倘若今天阳光明媚，那么点缀在面包片上的蓝莓果肉粒就要多上一些；倘若今天迎面吹来的风落在脸颊上有湿润的气息，那么除此之外他还会拿起摆在一边的盐罐子，来一些粗得像冻硬了的雪般的盐粒。

今天是相当晴朗的日子，因此弗朗西斯一点也不急于去填饱他自己的肚子，而是极有耐心地用手搓捻去面包的硬壳外皮，把面包心撕成小块，喂给停在栏杆上的不知名小鸟，系的松松垮垮的丝绒睡袍在他高抬起手，肩膀斜倚在沐浴在阳光下的围栏上时滑落至下半截手臂。鸟儿鲜红的喙代替了狂热的人们的嘴唇，成为今天第一个亲吻他手指的法国民众，这和坐在桌子的另一头军礼服装束，只敢在桌上撒了一排整齐得犹如列兵整队的面包屑来任由几只鸟儿自行啄食的路德维希形成鲜明对比。

这不是他想象中的受邀和弗朗西斯共进早餐的场景：他收到的那份邀请函如此正式——烙在信封上的烫金花体签名、熏香信纸、打着蝴蝶结的蕾丝镂空丝带，一切都如此精致，是法国写给德国，一个国家写给另一个国家——这邀请函的背后本该是一场正式的早餐会，在草坪上还是在爱丽舍宫室内并不要紧，总之会有折出花来的餐巾、全套十二把刀叉的华丽餐具和深得Marie-Antoine Carême烹饪精髓的精美绝伦水果塔；而绝不是在他从大使馆出发之前接到睡眼惺忪的弗朗西斯打来的电话，懒洋洋地（也许电话那头弗朗西斯还在把玩着电话线，把它们缠在手指上卷起来，再一下子放开，像他对待自己的头发丝那样）指挥路德维希该在哪条大街拐角的面包店去排队买够两人份吃的当日第一炉出来的法棍，然后顺路送到他的私人寓所来。路德维希惊奇的是他自己居然在放下电话后照做了，更惊奇的是当他抱着热乎乎的长棍面包敲开门时，弗朗西斯随意地套着猩红色的丝绸睡袍在公寓阳台上铺着两个普通的白瓷盘子、简简单单叠成三角形的餐巾和显然是刚刚从水槽里洗好捞起来的水果。而他在阳台和厨房间来回穿梭时，他的睡袍既没有纽扣也没有束带，惬意地敞着随主人的动作垂在他身体两侧晃荡，全身上下连同腿间浓密毛发下掩藏的东西一览无遗。

路德维希震惊得忘了问好。弗朗西斯却只是自然地从他手里接过装着面包的纸袋走去阳台。他跟在他身后，犹豫着小心翼翼取下帽子，放在沙发上，浅浅地坐在了椅子边缘，脸上的表情数次试图变得自然，又数次重新绷紧回欲言又止。

“你为什么不说话。”弗朗西斯一面咬了一口手里的苹果块，一面叉起一枚鲜艳欲滴的草莓怼到路德维希唇边，毫无耐心地用草莓叩着他抿紧的薄唇，路德维希只好张开嘴把它含进口中，“真的只有这样才能让你张开嘴吗。好吧，那么下一个选什么呢，芒果、小番茄还是猕猴桃？”

眼看着弗朗西斯真的在用叉子认真翻检碗中的水果，路德维希赶忙把嘴里的东西咽下，伸过手去摁住了他的手腕。“不用了，我自己来。”

“很好。”弗朗西斯满意地一低头，在路德维希的手背上迅速落下一个轻吻，“你是不是想问我为什么还没有换衣服？”

“是。”路德维希很高兴弗朗西斯能主动提起这点，松了口气，飞快地接了话，“我们应该在9点之前赶到香榭丽舍大道的，行程表上写着……”

“我的阳台正对着埃菲尔铁塔的日出，你为什么只在乎行程表。”弗朗西斯打断了他，慵懒地抬起手朝着栏杆外的方向晃了晃，“看看风景，是不是比所有明信片上印的都要美丽的多，嗯？”

他把头转开了，望向外面，不再看着路德维希。路德维希不得不和他一起转过头去，但这个动作却绝不让他有半点后悔的感觉在心底萌生。刚刚他太紧张了，紧张的几乎没有从弗朗西斯身上移开眼，而忽略了阳台外的景色。沐浴在晨曦中的埃菲尔铁塔犹如镀了一层璀璨的薄金，连带着塔下的水池都熠熠生辉。围绕着这座铁质建筑为中心，巴黎的所有建筑恍若太阳散射出的光线，法国的心脏正在缓缓苏醒，生气蓬勃。路德维希甚至一瞬间觉得这层蒙在艺术之都全城建筑上的金色光辉的源头不是来自太阳，而是来自弗朗西斯那一头令他自傲的美丽金发。

“…好吧，我承认，虽然时间来得及，但我想你最好还是尽快换衣服。”路德维希专注地盯着不远处的凯旋门一角，尽量平静不带一丝感情地陈述道。

“为什么？”弗朗西斯打了个呵欠，问道。

“……因为你还在晨/勃。” 

“施罗德先生说我们应该见一面。”

“那你觉得我们见面之后应该说些什么呢，是把施罗德先生和希拉克先生已经说过的话再谈一遍，还是聊聊我们自己的事情？”

夜色遮掩下，莱茵河水默默流淌，悄无声息地掩去两个男人的鞋跟敲打在水泥地面上的动静。他们沿着桥的两端迎面走来，默契地在中段停下。路德维希带了咖啡和烟，弗朗西斯则空手而来。透过粼粼波光的反射，他们能隐约看到河畔植着的郁金香花苗在黑暗中模糊的影子。四周静悄悄的，既没有行人的絮语，也没有夜莺在啼哭，只有河水翻滚的波涛填充这对话中间尴尬的停顿。

“我希望这个公园能早点对外开放。”弗朗西斯深吸了一口气，趴在栏杆上，像夜间溜出院门撒欢的猫一样舒展自己的身体，“否则现在只有我们俩能用特别通行证溜进来独占这样的美景，实在是让哥哥我感觉自己太过分了。”

“现在还为时尚早。”路德维希指着河岸上的花圃，“花才刚刚种下去，还没有来得及盛开。”

“想想你来第一次时，在河岸上什么也没有看到，只有乏味的青草地。第二次你再路过时，什么都有了，像重新铺了一层五颜六色的绒毯，难道不觉得很惊喜吗？”弗朗西斯单手托腮，换了个更为舒适的姿势，一方面能端详德国人脸上掩藏在阴影中难以辨别的表情，一方面又能迎面享受从河面上刮来的带着水汽的丝丝凉风。路德维希沉默不语地回望着他，他们正站在德国与法国的分界线上，能从彼此的双眼中互相看见倒映着的斯特拉斯堡与凯尔的星辰。路德维希摘下了自己的皮手套，把手搭在大桥石质的栏杆上，早春夜里寒冷的空气中，裸露在外的皮肤让他的头脑冷静清醒了许多。他摇了摇头：

“不，我还是觉得太早了些。”

“花吗？”

“我是在说阅兵的事情！”路德维希几乎要失控地叫出声来，弗朗西斯不紧不慢还在谈论郁金香的话题的语调令他感到烦躁，他压低了声音咆哮，“你疯了吗，弗朗西斯？你怎么会认为现在——仅仅是在那场战争结束的几十年后——就邀请我的士兵来参加你的国庆日阅兵是个好主意呢？那么多曾经见证过一切的人都还活着，你难道不认为最能在深夜里让他们恐惧的噩梦就是看见一辆涂装上有黑色十字的装甲车重新开过凯旋门吗？现在你不光想让他们在失眠的夜里看见，还想邀请他们亲自到现场来用双眼见证，如果他们来不了，你还没忘了可以全国现场直播。”

他愈说，语速就愈快起来，最后情绪激动得把原本搭在桥栏杆上的手套都碰翻在地，其中一只险些掉进河里。弗朗西斯眼疾手快地捞住了它，而后弯下腰捡起了落在地上的另一只。路德维希浑然不觉地继续紧张地阐述着，直到弗朗西斯把手安抚地按在他的肩上，将手套递还给他，他那厚重大衣下的臂膀肌肉仍然紧绷着，像一把蓄势待发的弩。

“冷静点，路德维希。”弗朗西斯说。

路德维希深吸了几口气，“是我失态了，抱歉。”

弗朗西斯看着他彻底冷静下来，接过手套，又替他松了松外套的一圈毛皮领子，让他能多呼吸一点夜里清冷新鲜的空气。路德维希因窘迫而涨得脸通红，话语中不自觉带上更多犹豫。

“总之，如果你还没有意识到，我必须提醒你我对此有着相当多的顾虑。”

“我当然意识到了，所以此刻我才这么平静。”

“和我说说是什么促使你有这个想法。”

弗朗西斯没有说谎，他此刻的确镇定极了，以至于路德维希只要望见他那双紫罗兰色的眼睛，就能像看见了月光的鹧鸪鸟一般放松下来，不再焦躁不安。

“有些东西，你和我都知道它很重要。我猜你那些乱七八糟的顾虑里首当其冲的是你那颗刚回来不久的心脏，毕竟这是你好不容易为自己争取回来的统一，你努力地释放了几十年的善意才得到今天这一切，否则你哪怕任何一点小小的领土诉求都会被立刻指斥为下一场世界大战的信号。”

路德维希不自觉地咬紧了下唇，他极不情愿地在弗朗西斯暂时停下来以询问的眼光凝视着他时不情愿地微点了点头。

“但是，路易，很简单的道理：一个真正的苹果远远要比画上的漂亮的多。你迟早需要跨出实际的一步，你知道我们有一个共同宏大的目标要去实现，在此之前如果不能向世界充分证明我们之间的互相信任，我们又该怎么去说服人们，我们的愿望不是理想国？”

“我承认你说的是对的，但我们不需要挑选一个更合适的时机吗。就像花期还未到却强迫着它现在就要绽放一样，你的邀请只让我感到惶恐。”

“你的花没有开，路易。”弗朗西斯摇着头，“但这不影响我们站在莱茵河边谈话一晚上，我们谁也没有在意它，毕竟莱茵河水始终是那样牵动人心，我在河对岸的亲爱的邻居。” 

他们在9点最后的关头及时赶到了香榭丽舍大街，遥遥避开已经聚集起来的喧闹人群，弗朗西斯带着路德维希找到一条登上观礼台的路。不远处的所有士兵整装待发，路德维希第一时间用目光寻觅到了属于自己的装甲车。他看见一个年轻、高大的小伙子略显局促不安的站在车顶，手中紧紧抓着一面卷起的旗帜。路德维希知道那面旗帜一旦展开，降下的会是他再熟悉不过的黑赤金三色旗，这还是第一次，黑赤金的三色旗将与蓝白红的三色旗在一个如此特殊的日子里将要交相辉映。

队伍始终在行进，一排接着一排，各种各样的制服不停地从人们面前鱼贯经过。路德维希转头看了看弗朗西斯，后者始终保持着完美无瑕的微笑注视着向主席台致意的军士们，无论他们是什么军种，抑或外籍兵团，他的目光始终没有移开。

有六架银白色的战机从人们的头上呼啸着划过蓝天，天气晴朗得不带一丝云彩，唯一的云彩是从飞机尾部喷出来的一道道彩色浓烟，整齐地在天空中画下一笔象征自由、平等与博爱的三色旗。为此飞行员们必须保持完全均等的速度飞行，才能让这面国旗完整地挂在天空中，在法国的领空中涂抹上法国的色泽。现在整条大街已经笼罩在三色旗烟雾的顶子下了，随之而来传入人们耳中的却不是本应自然联想到的《马赛曲》，而是响起着《欢乐颂》的曲调。

路德维希紧张地咽了口唾沫，他望见自己的小伙子们就在这《欢乐颂》的曲调中缓缓驶过高大华丽的凯旋门，之前局促不安的那一位已经松开了手上卷起的旗帜，黑赤金的三色迎风招展，温柔地垂在天空中的蓝白红三色之下。

弗朗西斯在此时轻轻地把手掌覆在他的手背上，两只戴着白手套的手紧紧交叠。

桌上的两杯红酒已经只余了杯底各一层薄得甚至无法浸没指尖的酒液，弗朗西斯珍藏多年的佳酿彻底见了底，那只空了的玻璃瓶正被法国人捏在手里，像滑稽可笑的望远镜一样被拿来举在眼前，瓶底直对着埃菲尔铁塔旁炸开的绚烂烟火。他时而透过窄而细的瓶口和厚得宛如老教授眼镜片的瓶底看看烟火庆典，时而他又放下瓶子，只是不住地笑，翻来覆去地胡乱背诵着雨果或拉马丁的诗。

路德维希伏在椅背上，虽然他无比关切地想要观察弗朗西斯的情况，但他的头却一次次被对方强行推开，只能转而被迫盯着欣赏盛大的国庆烟火表演，无奈地耸了耸肩：“你醉了吗？”他问道。

“我没有！”弗朗西斯毫不犹豫地回答他，“我只是很高兴……一切无事，这就是天底下最好的事！”

“对这一点我表示赞同。”路德维希说。他回忆起阅兵式结束后，他们在街道上碰见了记者对路人的随机采访。自然记者会询问这轰动的史无前例的参加法国国庆阅兵的德国军队的事，那时他紧张地停下脚步，迫切地想要听一听受访路人会怎么回答，全然忘了偷听别人的对话是一件非常没有礼貌的事情。

无论是普通前来观礼的路人，还是头发花白的法国老兵，他们的回答都是对这个前不久才新近统一的国家的莫大安慰：

“德国人非常努力了。”

“我们不是在和他们作战。”

……

诸如此类。他松了口气，转手再去够桌上的酒杯时，发现连那点仅剩的酒液都已经在短短5分钟内奇妙蒸发殆尽。他看见弗朗西斯狡黠一笑，冲他倾倒手腕，露出他手上那只空空如也的高脚杯的杯底。

“每年巴黎都会放这么多烟火吗？”路德维希只好把注意力继续转回到烟火庆典上。他低头看了一眼腕表，从他们坐到阳台上那一刻第一枚升上天空的弹药炸开起，已经整整过去了一个小时。

“是的，每年。我们不但要白天在天空上画画，还要在晚上轰炸星星。”弗朗西斯咕哝道。他虽然意识已经不算相当清醒了，可眼神仍然透亮，夜空中所有斑斓的色调都能在他的瞳孔中一览无遗。

“你们做不到的，星星远在射程之外。”路德维希一本正经地回答，同时以手指示意，“至少这两颗是，它们很安全。”

弗朗西斯花了好大一番功夫才从重影中看清，德国人手指的方向正是他自己的眼睛。

他大笑起来。

“上帝啊，你今晚说话真是有趣！你真的是德意志本人吗？我是不是带错了别人回家——？”

“生日快乐，弗朗西斯。”路德维希突如其来地抢道。

他说的并不是“国庆日快乐”，称呼用词也并不是“法兰西”。

只是“生日快乐”，只是“弗朗西斯”。

那位美丽的、优雅的、堪配上世间一切赞美词句的法兰西第五共和国朝他露出了然的微笑。

“多谢，我也爱你。”

Fin.


	6. 等待

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在漫长的中转值机的5个小时中，随手一个段子。
> 
> 我和他们二位的区别就是我既没有贵宾休息室，穷的也只能坐得起经济舱。

路德维希坐在A163登机口，窗外大雨瓢泼。调度台指挥着一架飞机驶过停机坪的跑道，轮胎像乘风破浪的船只般划破水泥地上的积水，机身又像鲨鱼般挺露着高耸的背鳍，游曳过空气的海洋。他的腿上摊放着工作用的笔电，和一条薄毛毯。机场的冷气吹在他的手臂上，仿佛窗外骤降的气温渗进密封窗缝，隐隐有一丝凉意舔舐着路德维希的皮肤。“非常感谢，女士们先生们——”，他轻声说完这句话，宣布视频会议的结束的同时，就感到有人——不，应该说是有东西轻轻碰了碰他的手臂。

是一杯热咖啡。路德维希顺着紧握纸杯的那条手臂向上看去，望见了弗朗西斯，另一只手上捧着另一只一模一样的咖啡杯。

“谢谢。”他说，把杯子接了下来，浅浅在杯沿啜了一口。弗朗西斯在他身边的座位坐了下来，一句客套话也没说，从他腿上直接扯过毛毯，顺势裹在自己肩上。路德维希于是向着对方的方向靠了一靠，弗朗西斯把头靠在他的肩上，闭上眼，一脸因困倦而拒绝谈话的表情。

他们因飞机延误已经在这里滞留了近五个小时。尽管贵宾休息室有柔软的沙发，温度适宜的冷气和供人随意挑选的食物和饮料，但候机对于两具刚刚出席完国际会议的身体来说还是堪称精神折磨。路德维希知道弗朗西斯此刻最渴望的恐怕就是他在巴黎家中的那张大床和按摩浴缸，浴室里的玫瑰熏香精油和它们是绝配。他自己也一样——此时此刻无比想念柏林家中的炉火、沙发椅、冰箱里的科隆白啤和卧在脚边的狗。

“我要睡一会。”弗朗西斯突然开口说道。路德维希并不意外，他轻轻拍了拍对方在毯子下伸来搂住他胳臂的手。

“我会叫你。”

弗朗西斯本已经安静下来不再动弹，突然又坐直了身，从口袋里摸出手机递给他。

“如果是从爱丽舍宫打来的，就说我正在和情人共度良宵。”他半开玩笑的话语让路德维希短促地皱了一皱眉，但还是把他的手机像咖啡杯一般接了下来，直接开启了飞行模式。

“睡吧。”

他把下巴垫在弗朗西斯重新枕上肩头的脑袋上，越过对方的脊背和手臂，搂着对方，重新打开了一个新的文档。


	7. 秘密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从momo太太的一个脑洞，莫名其妙延伸出来的东西。
> 
> 关键剧情写的略显隐晦，毕竟是秘密嘛，不能公之于众（笑）
> 
> 这一篇不无差，是独法。

红灯区知名男公关club的老板弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的感情状况是个值得关注的议题。他仍然每天准时出现在吧台后，带着完美无瑕且魅力十足的营业微笑让所有进门来的女士如沐春风，手里接过的不仅仅是一张张钞票和银行卡，更是无数蠢蠢欲动的灵魂碎片。令无数人扼腕的是波诺弗瓦老板已经不再亲自下场，尽管他比谁都更像是这里的一个明星员工。

他的浅灰色暗条纹马甲的衣袋里盛装着爱神悄悄透露的秘密——一方半旧的三色丝巾，颜色恰好和德国国旗契合，实际上也的确是来自某个德国公司的业务赠品。从某一天起它就出现了，自然的仿佛一开始就本该在那里。

有醉眼朦胧的顾客指着他的胸口大声称自己在比利时产的巧克力牌子上见到过那样的颜色，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦也只是笑笑，从不反驳或者多说什么。实际上，他关于这条方巾对任何人都只字未提，保守秘密的严苛程度堪比他对自己的真实年龄守口如瓶——如有需要，他可以是任何人的校园时光的初恋、久未归家的丈夫和从不回头多看追求者一眼的某人芳心暗许的对象。这是他的天赋，将自己的真实层层掩藏在许多其他人的真实之下。

他的小店坐落在两栋狭长而笔挺的建筑之间，紧靠着一家酒吧和一家脱衣舞俱乐部。在它们泛着有如樱桃气泡酒的香氛的霓虹灯招牌中，独属于l'ivresse的那支玫瑰在夜色下静静绽放。在波诺弗瓦老板还会亲自服务顾客的时代，他时常站在街口或店门前，对着来往的行人礼貌地点头示意。他的微笑既不甜腻，也不足以称得上过分热情，但如果有人停下脚步看向他，他朝那人眨一眨眼睛同时附送的飞吻足以将对方拉进门来，或者至少，让他成功发出去手里一叠印着凸起蔷薇阳刻的宣传卡片中的其中一张。等到波诺弗瓦有了自己的场子，万事万物都挟带着玫瑰的风格仍然永恒不变：空气中的玫瑰熏香；指名的卡片以花体字誊写，用小丝带捆绑在玫瑰花枝上，盛在托盘里递给熟门熟路的客人；还有屋外的招牌上，红色的亮片玻璃所镶嵌的那朵盛放的玫瑰。一切的一切都成了l'ivresse的特色标志。

再说回那条丝巾吧。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦今日依然衣冠楚楚地站在某个卡座前时，喝高了卸下一切优雅的女孩子们嬉笑着问他。弗朗西斯，那是什么？你总带着，这不是你的风格，是你的情人送你的吗？她穷的买不起戒指？

弗朗西斯只是微笑，他把修长的食指举到唇边。

“秘密是让每个人永保魅力的诀窍，mademoiselle.”

路德维希·贝什米特是在荷兰阿姆斯特丹度周末时遇见弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的。那是一个长周末，他在科隆的火车站买了这张终将送他去与某人相逢的火车票。他对阿姆斯特丹没有特殊感情，他只是因为命运买下那张车票。然后他在酒吧里捡到了一个人，喝醉了，所幸没有吐，但是打翻了他自己的和近在咫尺的路德维希面前的酒。

路德维希望了望四周，似乎所有人都认为站在同一张二人圆桌前喝酒的必然是朋友——至少不是陌生人。没有人会施以援手，此时此刻必须富有正义感的注定是他。他只能自己处理面前的金发醉汉。贝什米特先生倾向于把事情按照轻重缓急的顺序分类好后，把它们像流水线上的沙丁鱼罐头一样一件一件打包好，送出大脑的罐头厂。于是他首先叫来侍者清理桌面，同时想起自己的随身包里还有一沓公司的业务赠品——黑红金三色的便宜货丝巾。原本是作为所有样本的赠品附送给每位目标客户的，但最近业绩下降，显得路德维希比起精密医疗仪器制造商的业务员更像是一个小本生意丝巾贩子。于是他毫不怜惜地从包里找出了其中一条，用来擦拭对方撒在自己身上的酒液，完事后随手塞进了对方胸前的口袋里，扶着他跌跌撞撞地走出了酒吧。

我应该送您回哪去！路德维希趴在对方的耳边大声询问，得到的回答不过是极其有节奏的轻微鼾声。

他不得不伸手拦了一辆出租车，带着素不相识的外国人回到自己之前订的酒店。

弗朗西斯第二天早上醒来时，发现自己躺在完全陌生的床上，身侧的床单整洁无印痕，身上仍然穿着前一天的衣服，更令人感到迷惑的是，胸前的口袋里塞着一条从未见过的劣质丝巾。

他的钱包和钥匙放在床头柜上，完好无损。鞋也被脱了下来，整齐地搁在床边。一切都显示出在他昨夜喝到断片彻底失去记忆之前，这布置摆设显然是家酒店的屋子里还有第二个人的存在。但他消失的无影无踪，把留下的所有痕迹消灭的干干净净，细致程度不下于犯罪分子在现场擦干净自己的所有指纹。百密一疏之处仅仅在于，那条留在了弗朗西斯心脏前的丝巾。

他捂住疼痛欲裂的脑袋，用卫生间里附送的刮胡刀和须后水简单处理了一下自己的个人形象，下到前台，交上房卡，同时指节轻轻叩了叩橡木制桌面。

“您好，我能否知道我退的这间房是登记在谁的名字下的，以及他的联系方式？”

前台解释说这不合规定。况且他们如果一同入住，不知道对方的姓名和号码也不太符合常理。说这话的同时投来些许狐疑的眼光。

弗朗西斯眨了眨眼，倾身弯腰，压低声音。

“请您听我解释。——他是我昨晚偶遇的对象，我们度过了很棒的一夜，我觉得我爱上他了。但他今天早上离开的实在是太早，真令人遗憾。”

幸运的是前台的工作人员是位女士，这让他充满暗示意味的话语搭配悄悄自手掌心推向柜台内侧的一张10欧纸币起了作用。

5分钟后，弗朗西斯的胸前衣袋里除了一条闻上去有酒味的丝巾外，还多了一张纸条。

路德维希在周一的早晨走进办公室。一如往常，整个部门从一上班开始就沉浸在忙碌的气氛中。略有几个人抬起头问他，荷兰之行怎么样，好玩吗？这个问题刚刚大门口的保安也问过他。路德维希提供给二者一样的回答。“不错。”他平静地说，面色毫无波澜地走到自己的工位上，下一秒坐下接起了一个正好打入的电话。区号显示，是一个法国号码。

“您好。”电话线那头的声音愉快而富有活力，“请帮我转接一下贝什米特先生。”

“我就是。请问您有什么事情？”

这还是弗朗西斯继宿醉后第一次听见这个和他有着别样联系的陌生人的声音，没了嘈杂纷乱的音乐后，它听上去显得刻板又沉稳，富有磁性，这是显而易见的优点——如果在床上，这样的声线一定很性感。职业习惯让弗朗西斯不知不觉在第一时间做出如此判断，他拈起面前摊开的三色丝巾的一角，瞧着右下角烫金的企业名称和电话号码，暗自发笑。

“我想向您咨询一些医疗器械采购的事情。我从某个朋友那里拿到了您的名片，我在阿姆斯特丹经营一家私人诊所。”他慢吞吞地说着，为了防止自己忍不住笑出来。这一段话只有标点符号是可信的，对方却当了真。

“没有问题。请说一说您的大概需求。”

“我想了解医用乳胶、气泵、钢棒和手术钳的价格。”

路德维希习惯性地从办公桌边拖过笔记本和笔，单手翻开，以肩膀和脖子夹住听筒。他认真地记下这几个单词，然后顿了一顿。

“请再说一遍您的诊所位置？”

“阿姆斯特丹。”弗朗西斯的声音已经忍不住隐隐带上笑意。

路德维希略一沉吟，冷静地放下笔。

“那么请告诉我您的诊所名字和邮箱地址，在确认您的确具有经营许可证之后，我会把报价单电子版发到您的邮箱。”

“您可以直接来阿姆斯特丹找我，亲自参观一下，您为什么不呢？您那里显然已经有了我的地址。”弗朗西斯不以为然地说，他开始厌烦起装模作样洽谈生意的游戏，恨不得马上切入主题自爆身份，他故意引诱着对方向他提问题。然而路德维希只是轻飘飘地回答他，完全没有顺应弗朗西斯的心意抓住重点。机器人不会梦见电子羊，路德维希·贝什米特也没有好奇心。

“既然这样，我只能抱歉地将此视作一通骚扰电话。希望您了解合法经营成人医疗场所是需要相关手续审批的。感谢致电，祝您有美好的一天。”

说完他干脆利落地挂了电话。

弗朗西斯的生意只在晚上开张。白天他会做着和其他正常人别无二致的事情，比如在街边的小店喝咖啡，在海边的碎鹅卵石栈道上散步。甚至他还在大学报名了一个短期社会课程，学了六个月的编程，虽然他也不太清楚自己到底为什么要这么做。

一小时后，路德维希的私人号码再次匆匆拨入这台法国手机时，弗朗西斯正在欣赏北海风光。他不慌不忙地摁下接听键，仿佛早已经预料到会等到这通电话的来临。

“Bonjour.”弗朗西斯拿出自己的营业语气，“l'ivresse期待您的光临。”

“我不是您的顾客。”路德维希显得相当急促，“您应该知道我是谁。”

“我不知道——事实上，我想方设法给您打去一个电话，甚至查到了您的工作地址，都只是为了问问您我们到底经历了什么。”

路德维希沉默了。他站在茶水间里，低着头望着手心里攥着的这张艳丽的粉红色卡片。十分钟前他在一边走向咖啡自动贩卖机一边掏出钱包的过程中在夹层里发现了它。上面用迤逦的字体无声地道出了一所远在阿姆斯特丹的牛郎俱乐部的存在，店名叫l'ivresse，是法语，再加上刚刚打来的法国电话，路德维希一瞬间就想通了这张卡片出现在自己的钱夹中的前因后果。

他冲进公司茶水间，反锁上门，打了名片上的电话——在刚刚那通咨询电话拨来的一小时后。

“……我知道的恐怕不比您多。”最终路德维希如实坦承。

“我喝断片了，您没有，否则很难以解释我们有机会回到您的——应该是您的——酒店房间里，而不是双双睡在马路边上。”弗朗西斯听上去一点也不相信他，有些无礼地直接打断了他的话，“我只想问您一个问题，我们睡过了吗？”

“没有。”路德维希在这一点上相当肯定，并且不会说谎。

他听见电话那一头的人略显失望地叹了口气。

“这是我唯一想得出的当晚我选择和您在酒吧拼桌的合理理由。”弗朗西斯失望地说，“除此之外我不知道我还会因为什么而认识您。”

“您主动来搭话可能是因为没有别的空桌子了，或者只是想和我交个朋友。”路德维希试图给予合理解释，但被弗朗西斯无情反驳：“我虽然有短暂失忆，但我还记得那是间gay吧。”

路德维希发现这个陌生人——或许现在不那么陌生了——知道和还能想起的远比他想象中的多。他本想掩饰过去，因为有人在茶水间外用拳头砰砰敲门，而他并不想在同事的倾听下完完整整地和对方阐述那一晚他们真实的共同经历。

“我们当晚谈论了一场聚会。”路德维希言简意赅地谨慎透露了一条线索，而后不得不道歉并且挂上电话，去解决门后渴望从冰箱里拿一个小蛋糕的暴躁同事。（“门锁坏了，我花了十分钟修好。”没有人会不相信正经人路德维希一脸严肃说出的谎话，甚至还会感谢他为公司财物所做出的努力。）

路德维希回到工位上，弗朗西斯添加了他的whatsapp好友，发来一条富有求知精神的消息：

“那场聚会是关于色丁和丝带的吗？您得意识到我不是在讨论布料展销会。”

路德维希不会说谎，尽管他此时更愿意采取一些较为婉转的言辞：

“是的。”

弗朗西斯只回了一个表情给他。这条emoji的对话框早已打上两个小蓝勾，但仍然显示对方正在输入中，因为路德维希的手指久久停留在屏幕上方，用尽全力思考如何回复。

我希望您可以把这件事忘掉，喝醉了酒是天赐良机。他斟酌着是否要摁下发送键。毕竟每个人都有自己的秘密。

但弗朗西斯反应极其迅速。

“万分感谢，在您的帮助下我几乎什么都要想起来了。是愉快的回忆，我能肯定。”

路德维希不得不按紧了退格键，删掉了每一个他刚刚打下的字母。

“我不和人保持长久的关系，我倾向于把自己定位成服务型。”

他当然不知道那一头的弗朗西斯眨了眨眼，但他收到了法国人随手一拍发来的海景：一张海天相接的美丽照片，水上停泊着玩具似的小船，港口斜对角的岸边矗立的尽是一排排窗户比门大的小屋。

“每一个您决定在阿姆斯特丹度过的长周末，都可以来找我。我每天都会到这来喂喂海鸥。”

“我对喂海鸥很感兴趣。”路德维希喜欢动物。他单身至今，没有女友和孩子，但有三条狗和一只猫。和弗朗西斯预计的一样，他再次抓错了重点。

“太好了。”弗朗西斯礼貌地回答道。

“顺便问一句，您真的需要刚刚电话里提到的那些东西吗？”路德维希好像突然想起了什么。

“不需要。我们不谈生意，您也不要来我的店里找我。毕竟每个人都有自己的秘密。”

“赞同。我要去工作了，您不去工作吗？”

“我只在晚上服务美丽的女士，现在是下班时间。”

这条消息始终是未读。弗朗西斯很笃定路德维希只是客套地关心一下他的工作安排，实际上在摁下发送键后就头也不回地给手机关上机扔回了抽屉里。

而他从那天夜里开始，决定带着三色便宜货丝巾上班。这使他在熟客眼里变得新鲜起来，在首次光顾的客人那儿又盛传着一出令人遐想的浪漫佳话。

这多么一举两得，路德维希永远也不会知道他在某个地方成为了别人的心上人，弗朗西斯也不用费尽心力为自己编织出凄美婉转的过去经历。他们的相遇本就传奇，本就是好故事。当他们后会有期，再次相遇时，弗朗西斯也很乐意那条丝巾从胸前的口袋里被扯了出来，然后覆在他的眼上，在脑后系一个结。

每个人都有自己的秘密。信任就是别去过问，并且和对方一起享受你们的秘密。

Ende./Fin.


	8. 我最棒的结婚纪念日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 普洪提及！

当路德维希穿着前一天的衬衫来上班时，所有人在他踏入办公室的那一刻起，目光就全部集中到了这个往日里形象一丝不苟如今却连衬衫褶子都没烫干净的同事身上。他们带着探询的目光细致地扫过路德维希不再那么平整的头发，眼眶下一点阴影和他手上的咖啡纸杯——要知道，见鬼，路德维希·贝什米特从来都是在家里富有仪式感地吃完一顿完整的早饭后才会开车来公司的，他的手上根本不可能出现什么街边咖啡馆的外带杯，更别说还带着一个渗出百吉饼油的牛皮纸袋。

伊丽莎白为他端来口感更好的一杯，顺手抽走了他手里那杯已经放凉的快餐专属直接丢进垃圾桶：“和弗朗西斯的结婚纪念日过的不愉快？”她状似不经意地问道，路德维希震惊地抬起头，对上匈牙利女人盈盈的笑脸。

他咂了咂舌。“你——”半天想不出一个合适的词汇。

“我没有在你们家装摄像头。”伊丽莎白反驳，直接道破了路德维希心中那句“你在通过送给我们的那盆作为新婚礼物的绿萝窥视我们的生活？”所想，“你没换衬衫，在外面吃早餐，一切表现得就像你是一个单身汉抑或被老婆赶出家门的可怜人一样——既然你的手上有结婚戒指，那大概更接近于后者。”

路德维希沉默。他试图打开电脑。

“我们可以午休时再谈这个话题。”他不容置疑地回答。

“好的，没有问题。但我还是想确认一下，我的猜测全中？”

“很遗憾。实际上在贝什米特-波诺弗瓦家，熨衬衫是我的活。”

伊丽莎白努了努嘴。

上午的事情仅仅是一个小插曲，路德维希的工作状态并未受半点影响。实际上他比平常更加努力，专心致志于加班。当伊丽莎白在餐厅与路德维希碰头时，望见他只买了一个三明治，忍不住从自己的盘子里拨了两片番茄、两根小香肠和一小团土豆泥给他。

“可怜的小路德，你需要一点土豆治愈你，一定是这样的。”这是她分享午餐的理由，“打起精神来，不会有事的。和我说说发生了什么。”

自从路德维希在他自己的婚礼上同时邀请了伊丽莎白和他的哥哥基尔伯特，促使他们认识并且有机会交往至今后，伊丽莎白就一直自告奋勇以他的姐姐自居。她的确比他大上个几岁，所以如果她坚持如此，他也不会反对在一些他不擅长处理的生活问题上同她分享一部分细节——至少这比向他仅剩的其他亲朋好友求助要靠谱得多：基尔伯特只会哈哈大笑，然后炫耀他自己“永远管得住自家的娘们”（事实不太赞同这一点：他管不住伊丽莎白，弗朗西斯也不是娘们）；费里西安诺出的主意永远都是让他去买一束花然后再向弗朗西斯索吻，他真的认为这么做是万能的；本田菊会附和他所说的一切，但神情明显写着“这和我又有什么关系呢”；至于罗德里赫，他永远只会严厉地让路德维希反省一下自己的罪过，再为此做深刻的检讨和郑重的致歉。（“你干脆叫个牧师来家里，让威斯特跪在他面前先做个临终忏悔得了！”基尔伯特大叫道。）

“我在车库里挨了一夜。”路德维希有气无力地说，扶住额头，一声叹息。

“比睡在公园长椅上强，现在可是一月。”伊丽莎白点点头，“你能想得到为什么弗朗西斯不让你进屋吗？”

“严格来说，他没有不让我进屋，他只是很生气，而我相信他那天晚上肯定不会愿意见我的。你知道的，我们结婚时，弗朗西斯强烈要求只有一个卧室的房子，用他的话来说是要杜绝我们分房睡的可能性。但幸好我在车库的工作间里还有一张行军床，有时我在里面摆弄机械钟表晚了，就会直接睡在里面。”

“他准备去睡觉时，没来找过你吗？”

“没有，大概是因为他很清楚工作间的暖气运转良好，况且我还有一条毯子。”

“可怜的小路德。”伊丽莎白情不自禁地再一次感叹道，“你们今天早上有来得及见上一面吗？”

“某种意义上见过。”

伊丽莎白立刻表示了疑惑。路德维希解释道：“虽然我醒来的时候，弗朗西斯已经开着他的那辆车走了。但我发现我的身上有第二条毯子，我的那辆车的副驾驶座位上还放着咖啡和百吉饼。它们总不会是凭空出现的。”

“那就没有什么需要太担心的了。”伊丽莎白紧绷的眉头一下舒展开来，靠在椅背上双手交叠舒适地伸了一个懒腰，“你那失魂落魄的样子让我以为事情很严重。所以究竟发生了什么？”

于是路德维希开始叙述起他和弗朗西斯糟糕的结婚五周年纪念日。开头是很完美的，他们复制了刚开始交往时经历的一切：弗朗西斯在路德维希下班后来接他，带着一束他追求他时每天都送的玫瑰配矢车菊。他们去求婚时选择的餐馆，坐在当天的桌子上重新吃了一次当天的菜。饭后去看电影，位置是在他们交往后常去的电影院。回家时，路德维希还在口袋里摸钥匙，弗朗西斯就已经迫不及待地开始吻他，把他的领带和领口揪得一团糟。（“邻居会看见的——”路德维希忐忑不安地小幅度闪躲着，同时艰难地把钥匙插进锁眼，抱怨它是时候上一点油了。他马上就会后悔自己说出这句话，因为弗朗西斯闻言笑得更加暧昧，手指伸入他塞进西裤部分中的衬衫：“你可以再来和我试试，你的钥匙好不好用……”）他们几乎是撞开门进屋的，在彼此愈发急切的吻中互相踩到了脚，然后伴随着两声惊叫，搂在一起双双倒在了门厅的地板上。他们谁也没疼得龇牙咧嘴，弗朗西斯甚至还能把手背覆在眼上大笑出声。

“噢，路易，路易，亲爱的。看看我们，简直像毛手毛脚的高中生。”

他笑得上气不接下气，路德维希不知道有什么好笑，但他至少也倒抽着凉气，低声道：

“我高中的时候也干不出这样的事。”

“啊，是的，当然了。我们第一次做爱时你的技术差劲透了，让我简直怀疑我是你的第一任男友。”弗朗西斯翻过身来，继续细致地亲吻着路德维希的唇，但这一次动作幅度温柔了许多，“不过不要感觉生气，甜心，那一晚哥哥我前所未有的享受。”

路德维希闭上眼睛回吻着他。他在黑暗中摸索着脱掉对方和自己身上的外套，然而衣物越是滑落得多，他们也就越是能意识到在实木地板上抱着翻滚不会是个好主意，两个人的肩胛骨和腰椎都硌得生疼，哪怕垫上衣服也没用。最后他们不得不无奈地先从对方的怀抱和嘴唇里分开。弗朗西斯理了理头发和衣服：“你想喝点酒吗？”

“来一点吧。”路德维希用手肘撑着自己坐起身，“喝一点酒，聊聊天——”

“——放松下来，换上干净的新床单。”弗朗西斯接住了他的话，眨眨眼睛，“就像我们共度的第一个浪漫夜晚一样。”

“正合我意。”路德维希说。他和弗朗西斯再一次啄了一下对方的嘴唇，各自捡起扔在地上的衣服，摇摇晃晃地朝着屋内走去。路德维希一路走一路打开灯，弗朗西斯则率先跑到酒柜和冰箱前。出人意料的是，他为自己倒了一杯红酒，但给路德维希的是一杯啤酒。畅饮杯和高脚杯同时放在一起，看上去着实不太搭调。路德维希迟疑着，没敢伸出手碰桌上属于他的酒杯。然而弗朗西斯大大方方地把迥异的两只杯子拿起来，递给他。

“没有哪条法律规定我们不能各自喝啤酒和葡萄酒。”法国人微笑着道，“我很爱我们之间的种种不同，这段跨国婚姻从来不让我感觉烦恼，正相反，它让我感觉每天的生活都有趣极了——连我们争论床上到底应该放几床被子，该不该买一米五的枕头时都那么有趣。”

他风趣、幽默、善于谈吐，也可能是善于不着痕迹地做一些无伤大雅的反讽。无论如何，德国人深吸了一口气：

“我不像你那样擅长说话。我只能向你保证，这五年来我很高兴有你的陪伴。”

“你应该再算上我们出去约会的那三年。我们也几乎、几乎一天24小时都在一起。”

“抱歉。那么就是八年。感谢你八年来的——”

“好啦，不用这么较真。我们干杯？”

“Gerne. Zum Wohl.”

“À votre santé.”

现在回想起来，他们当时真应该继续在门厅里互相啃咬的，而不是去动什么该死的啤酒和红酒瓶。两杯相碰时，路德维希不清楚究竟是他和弗朗西斯高估了水晶高脚杯的工艺，还是低估了啤酒畅饮杯的分量。总之弗朗西斯手中的红酒杯突然碎得只剩下一个杯底，其余的碎片都在地板上，连同一口还未来得及喝的酒液一起。

他们两人霎时间都呆住了。弗朗西斯简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，路德维希慌忙放下酒杯去检查他的手，上面是否有碎片划出的伤口。但弗朗西斯把手抽开了，他的胃像淌着水的衣服一样被怒火拧紧成一团，尽管他内心里知道这事路德维希不该负全责，但他还是控制不住自己大声质问对方。这只水晶高脚杯，路德维希认得它是他们的结婚礼物——一套来自弗朗西斯家人的酒杯中的其中一只。他们在清点礼物时，弗朗西斯曾经告诉过他，他奶奶无数次念叨过这套酒杯是他们家还姓德·波诺弗瓦时得到的，可以一直上溯到路易十八的时代。二战时期德国人要收走所有古董和艺术品，她千方百计用稻草把它们包起来藏在地窖贮存卷心菜的桶子里。每一次提到这件事，她总会为自己保护了这些小杯子没落入德国佬手里而得意洋洋。（“噢，当然，亲爱的，我讲这个故事没有任何冒犯你的意思。我也相信这些杯子大概最多只能上溯至1918年。”）

现在弗朗西斯真正生气了。他怒气冲冲地质问路德维希“是不是还打算在一饮而尽后把杯子往墙上摔，因为你们德国人就这么样图个幸运？”，与此同时他还没有耽误去厨房里找出扫帚和簸箕，扫干净地上的碎片。而路德维希一边用抹布擦干净地上的红酒，一边毫不为自己做任何辩护，安分地垂着脑袋，好半天只有一句：“我很抱歉。我不是故意的，我也没有想到。”

他们合力打扫完这一地小规模的狼藉，弗朗西斯直接甩上客厅的门离开了，楼梯上传来他粗重的脚步声。路德维希叹了口气，他把那杯啤酒喝了，然后洗干净啤酒杯，放入餐具柜里，之后出了大门，进了自己的车库工作间。

“事情就是这样。”路德维希此时此刻依然在叹气，反复揉捏折磨自己的眉心。他浑然不知对面的伊丽莎白表情逐渐复杂，她的手逐渐握成拳，最后重重砸在餐桌上，白瓷盘子吓得忍不住跳了一跳。

“依我看，你们根本没事。”她肯定地说。

“怎么会呢。”路德维希一脸诚恳的迷茫，“他生气了。”

“这有什么？”这次轮到伊丽莎白开始叹气了，她干脆地一摊手，“买束花送给他，再让他吻你，一切解决。”

“这是费里西安诺教你的吗？”

“土豆脑袋！和你哥一样！”伊丽莎白怒斥道，一把把路德维希的脑袋拨弄得朝向窗外。于是他的蓝眼睛中出现了弗朗西斯的身影——正慢悠悠地，穿过人行街道，在午休时分坐两站巴士来找他的弗朗西斯，靠住一根青铜路灯杆站定，背在身后的手握着一捧玫瑰与矢车菊。

远处的弗朗西斯掏出了手机，不到三秒钟后，路德维希的手机响了。

“休半天假吧。”伊丽莎白说，“你们会重新有一个很棒的五周年结婚纪念日的。”

路德维希已经匆匆走了出去，速度近乎小跑。

Ende./Fin.


	9. 电视节目

路德维希醒来时，第一眼看见的是自己的脸——这并非什么灵异事件，他看着的也不是一面镜子。实际上，当他睁开眼，视野逐渐清晰时，看见的是自己正西装革履，佩着小型麦克风坐在电视屏幕上。路德维希眯起眼，微微抬起头，花了三秒钟认清这是他在总理府相关办公室的人的安排下出席的哪一档电视节目。这一动作客观上轻轻推醒了他怀里的弗朗西斯，后者睡眼惺忪地仰起脸看向他。

“我们睡着了？”弗朗西斯懒洋洋地问道，搭在路德维希腰上的胳膊又悄悄下移了几分。同一条毯子下盖着的他们此刻浑身赤裸，遍布着吻痕、情欲蔓延过的痕迹和体液的遗迹。沙发下散乱地堆着他们从彼此身上扯下的衣物，咖啡桌上放着剩余的晚餐：一个朴实无华的大木碗内被瓜分殆尽的沙拉。在他们睡着前，或者更准确的说，是因为体验过高潮而筋疲力尽的入睡前，电视里放着的是普通的新闻——普通到有些无聊，否则弗朗西斯也不会在看着电视的时候就把手伸进了路德维希的两腿间。而现在，弗朗西斯顺着路德维希的目光转头看向自己的身后，突然起了兴趣。“遥控器在哪儿？”他问道，兴致勃勃地四处探头寻找。

路德维希搂紧他的身体替他维持平衡。“不如关掉电视。”他提议道，“我们可以回床上去继续睡。”

“听起来是个好主意。但，不，这是那期《德国脉搏》的统一日特别节目，我想看。”弗朗西斯坐起身，一部分毯子从他肌肉紧实却又外观纤细的优美臂膀上滑落下来，在荧屏微光的映照下仿佛透亮发光。路德维希知道说服不了他，无奈地跟着他爬了起来。他们俩最终在沙发垫下找到在刚刚激烈拥吻中被踢入靠背与软垫夹层的遥控器。弗朗西斯迫不及待调大了声音，路德维希则捡起一件衬衫穿上。

“我去给我们俩倒一杯茶。”路德维希说道，一边试图站起身来。弗朗西斯却猛地拉了他一把，让他重新跌坐进柔软的沙发里。“别走，”法国人的眼睛甚至根本没有从屏幕上移开，“就快到精彩的部分了，你应该来看看这个。”

“我知道接下来是什么。”路德维希说，“我录了这节目。”

“但你没有从摄像机里看过，这感觉会很不一样的。”弗朗西斯说，“况且，亲爱的，你不一定非要我指出我其实不是很喜欢你的薄荷胡椒茶的，对吗？”

后半句话起了作用。路德维希不再试着走去厨房了，他一言不发地抿紧唇，盯着电视屏幕，显得兴趣缺缺。与此相反的是弗朗西斯，兴致高昂地追索着每个镜头，同时毫不客气地把腿翘到了路德维希的膝上。“请让我出于我的好奇心提这一个问题，”主持人问道，“统一日……可以称得上像是您的生日，您对自己的生日有什么安排，祖国先生？”路德维希看见自己坐在演播室柔软的沙发上开着秘书早已为他准备好的玩笑，耸了耸肩装得像这玩笑是五秒钟前才刚刚从他脑子里蹦出来的一样：

“事实上，没有——我可能会说我选择了来这里。其实《今日秀》也问过我要不要来他们的国庆特别节目，我说对不起，我个人还是更喜欢《德国脉搏》。”

“也就是说，德国本人其实对德国收视率最高的节目没什么兴趣？”主持人挤挤眼睛。路德维希一摊手，顺着对方的话说下去：

“正是因为他们收视率最高，我才需要照顾一下那些看见我的脸就换台的人，不能让他们失去自己每晚宝贵的固定娱乐时间。”

主持人出于配合笑了几声，弗朗西斯是真真正正地笑得前仰后合。

“这个玩笑没那么好笑。”路德维希皱眉看着弗朗西斯故意笑倒在他怀里，把手伸进衬衫的缝隙中揉捏他的胸肌。

“我知道，玩笑本身糟透了——我只是觉得你把它说出来的方式太好笑了。”他擦一擦夸张的笑出的眼泪。屏幕上的主持人继续说道：

“——那么，广告之后我们会进入最后一个部分，关于德意志先生今年从其他国家意识体女士先生们那里收到的礼物，他将为我们展示其中他带来的几件。”

进广告了。电视屏幕上此刻正在伴随着悠扬的西塔琴声售卖大吉岭红茶，然而路德维希清楚地知道，当时坐在沙发上的他吁了一口气，从灼热的灯光下起身走到摆放摄影器材的阴影中，任化妆师用棉球为他点去额前浮起的汗珠，再打上新的修容。编导正把主持人叫去，扯了他的耳麦同他说些什么。而几位后勤的工作人员正用推车把下个环节中即将由他来展示的“生日礼物”运到台上来。其中有熊猫玩偶、仙人掌盆栽、瑞士巧克力和列支敦士登邮票。路德维希刚刚放下从奥地利寄来的手抄乐谱，紧接着，他和主持人共同拿起一个画框。这是送上来的所有礼物中的最后一件。

严格来说，画框里的东西根本不配被装裱起来，除非每个人都会把自己孩子在纸上的蜡笔涂鸦都挂到墙上——因为那就是一幅比涂鸦好不了多少的东西，一张平凡无奇的白纸上画着两个体态扭曲的人，其中一人的胸前佩戴着薰衣草，另一人的头上则长出了一朵郁金香。虽然画风颇为抽象，但还是能看清楚他们正并肩坐在喷泉的底座上，聊着天。

主持人阅读了一下这张礼物附带的卡片。

“这是法兰西先生送来的礼物！”他同现场观众和电视机前的观众宣布道，顺便将手里的卡片正反两面对着摄影机镜头展示，“只不过，介绍卡片上也并没有说明这幅画画的是什么内容，这一切就有劳德意志先生为我们解释了。这幅画上画的是什么？”

弗朗西斯吹了一声响亮的口哨。路德维希的表情和电视上一样相当难看，从看到画的那一刻起就开始皱眉。

“我不知道。”路德维希说，“兴许是什么写生吧。他只画了他亲眼看到的东西，我自然不知道。”

“所以这幅画是法兰西先生亲手画的吗？”主持人继续追问道。

“呃……我不知道。可能不是吧。”

“那么您觉得法兰西先生为什么送这幅画给您呢？”

“我不知道——也许他就是觉得好看吧，他自己经营两个画廊，还为某间私人美术馆贡献他在巴黎的其中一所住宅作为常设展览场地。”路德维希意识到自己连说了好几个“不知道”，只好靠说些别的东西来转移主持人的不满。也许因为他救场及时，主持人的脸色其实算不上很难看，甚至还透露出若有所思的表情，拖长了声音：

“真遗憾。那么，关于这幅大家都很关心的画的细节，恐怕我们只能去问送画给您的法兰西先生本人了。亲爱的观众朋友们！我很荣幸地告知大家，法兰西先生今天也来到了我们的演播厅里，愿意百忙之中抽出他一点宝贵的时间为我们介绍这份见证法德合作走过新一年历程的礼物的来龙去脉。现在，让我们欢迎法兰西先生的到来！”

这是导播之前没有告诉过他的流程，没有任何一个人——哪怕弗朗西斯本人预先告诉过他他会来。路德维希在那一刻突然明白了为何他进到演播厅里录上半场节目的时候，演播厅里就放着一张单人沙发和一张双人沙发。主持人自然拥有了那张单人沙发，而路德维希此刻无比震惊地从沙发靠背上向后望去，看见弗朗西斯带着一脸温文有礼的笑容从后台走出来，镜头感极好地挥了挥手，甚至面对导播调度来给他特写的镜头来了一个飞吻。他填补了这张双人沙发上路德维希身侧位置的空缺，在路德维希震惊之余仍然本能地起身，同弗朗西斯礼貌性质地行了两下贴面礼并握了握手之后。

“欢迎您今天做客《德国脉搏》，法兰西先生。您的到来我们事先没有通知德意志先生，所以他现在应该相当震惊能够在这里看见您，您有什么话想对他说的吗？”

弗朗西斯转过头来，眯起眼睛，目光仅在路德维希身上停留片刻。

“Danke. Was möchte ich sagen, seine Krawatte ist für heute wunderchön.（感谢。我想说的是，他今天的领带很不错。）”弗朗西斯眨了眨眼。他用德语回答这个问题，博得了台上台下的一系列掌声，甚至几声口哨。而他微笑着向每个方向欠身致意。

“您呢，德意志先生？有什么希望对法兰西先生说的吗？”

伴随着主持人的问题，弗朗西斯的目光也重新聚焦回了他身上。路德维希深吸了一口气。

“Il me fait plaisir de vous revoir.（很高兴再次见到您）”他说了一个不怎么富有感情的干巴巴的法语句子。弗朗西斯摇了摇头：“如果你用tu（你）来称呼我，我也不会介意的。当然，亲爱的人们，除非你们的贝什米特先生是因为相当不喜欢这幅画，以至于决定疏远我一个小时，那么哥哥我在委屈之余倒还可以有些理解。”

下半句话是他同全场人开的一个玩笑，并且巧妙地把话题拉了回来，让主持人能够重新拥有切入点来询问关于画的事情。果不其然主持人立刻抓住了弗朗西斯抛出的机会——他实在是很擅长出席各类电视节目：

“那么，能请您解说一下这幅画吗，法兰西先生？”

“当然。”弗朗西斯拿起画框，“这是一个赌约的产物。”

“赌约？”主持人不明就里地问道，似乎丝毫没有注意到自己的祖国僵硬地绷紧了全身。

“是的，赌约。”弗朗西斯回答得相当自然，“当你们的贝什米特先生上一次来南法享受愉快假期时，我从花盆里采了些薰衣草作为欢迎他的礼物，就别在他的胸前口袋上。作为回礼，他为我摘下了那朵郁金香，插在了我的头发上。我们打赌谁能一直戴着它们度过今天，路边的一位街头画家注意到了这美妙的瞬间，而我又从他手中把这美妙的瞬间买了回来。所以，很显然，这幅画画的是我们的美好回忆。”

他的手在镜头并不拍这里的时候悄悄捏了捏路德维希的手。

“…比起回礼，我会更倾向于使用‘报复’这个词。”路德维希镇定下来，他努力接话，让这个关于礼物的小故事能够更有趣下去，“你在我胸口别的草可以让任何一个路过我们身边的陌生人以为我中了彩票或者赢了赌球。”

“而你猜，怎么着？那朵郁金香不仅为哥哥的美貌增添了光彩，还让每一个路过我们身边的陌生人都对我们投来友善的微笑——他们都会以为我们是度假中的情侣。”

“别人用看待事实的看法来看待我，不会让我感觉尴尬。”路德维希说。

“真难得！”弗朗西斯发出赞叹，“我们今夜终于有第一件达成共识的事情了吗？”

弗朗西斯的声音戛然而止。路德维希的羞耻心终于在那一刻炸得粉碎，他毫不犹豫地关掉了电视。弗朗西斯转过脸来看他，眼角还带着笑出的泪，肩膀还颤抖个不停。

“这真是太有趣了，你不觉得吗？”

“我不这么觉得。”路德维希说，“我不想再看这个节目第二遍。”

“如果当初我在统一日送你的是我给你的这个上面印着‘The World’s Best Germany’的马克杯（他俯身从咖啡桌上拿起一个盛了一半薄荷胡椒茶的杯子）的话会让你更愿意多看看这期节目吗？”

“不，它只是个杯子，它只需要让我能好好喝水。”

“你的意思是，虽然你可能不太喜欢它上面印的字，但你还是会用它——那么请容我问一问，我的那幅画呢？”

“在我卧室的墙上。它实在是和所有房间的设计风格都不搭调，我只好把它放在没人看得见的地方。”

“你的意思是，除了我和你没人。”弗朗西斯认真地、一字一顿道。

路德维希双手捧着暖和的马克杯，看了他一眼。

“是的，除了你和我没人。”


	10. 小熊糖之吻

路德维希在电影的中途起身离开沙发，这一举动引得正靠在他怀里的弗朗西斯发出不满的轻哼，不情不愿地移开身子，重新靠到冰冷的没有捂热的沙发靠背上。路德维希的怀抱一年四季都是热乎乎的，他不着边际地想道，他像一个随时不充电即用的暖炉——还是德国制造，质量很不错。人人都爱。在他们同居之前，路德维希膝头和怀里的这个位置属于他的狗。因此在他们交往之后，弗朗西斯有时还能在路德维希的外衣上捡到狗毛。第一次他在接吻时被对方衣领边粘着的一根卷曲的金色毛发吸引去了目光，弗朗西斯并不排斥开放式关系，因此他只是在心底一笑而过，不经意间拂去那根在黑色羊绒大衣上显眼无比的金色发丝，勾住对方的脖子让这个吻更加深入。

直到后来他看见路德维希的外衣上除了那位金发甜心的卷曲长毛外，还同时出现了一种黑色粗短的硬质毛发。再后来是栗色的，长度不长也不短。

Mon dieu. 弗朗西斯暗自咋舌。这可真是刺激。

这个误会要一直到弗朗西斯第一次去了路德维希的家后才解开。带着些许说不清道不明的好奇心，他趁路德维希去洗澡的时候把手指伸进枕头下床垫和床板的缝隙中，意图寻找一支被遗忘的口红抑或唇膏。然而他甚至连灰尘都没摸到（天知道路德维希为什么连这种地方都打扫得一丝不苟），弗朗西斯有些恼火地从床上坐起来，他转而想到以路德维希的性格，一定会把他情人们落下的东西整整齐齐地收拾起来，而不是任它们就这么待在原来的地方，给第三人的嫉妒心留下线索。弗朗西斯也说不清他为何如此看重能否抓住路德维希的蛛丝马迹。他们互有彼此之外的情人，这很好，他应该为路德维希的魅力而高兴，至少现在他终于不是那个站在花店门前连约会时送弗朗西斯什么花都要纠结的土豆脑袋了——噢，是了，也许他现在正在嫉妒的就是这一点，是他教会了路德维希怎么送花，怎么挑选合时宜的礼物，怎么接吻，怎么来一套完美的前戏。现在他优秀的学生把他学到的这些用在了别人身上，弗朗西斯如是解释自己的嫉妒。他在床头柜里也一无所获，里面除了安全套、润滑液和安眠药以外什么也没有。甚至，那盒安全套还是未拆封全新的。看来他的学生远比他想象的要聪明，要更懂得举一反三。

弗朗西斯的醋意在第二天早上戛然而止。他看见路德维希出门前蹲下身来和他的狗鼻尖抵着鼻尖，它们分别是金色长毛犬、黑色短毛犬和栗色的中长毛犬。他们坐在一起看电影或者球赛时，这些狗也会争先恐后地往路德维希怀里钻，把弗朗西斯硬生生挤到沙发另一头。

再后来弗朗西斯学会了一在沙发上坐定就往路德维希怀里靠，他的狗们从此再也没有可乘之机。路德维希的外套上从此只剩下金色的鬈曲长发。

再到今天，他们再一次从音像店租了影碟。那个德国人再次回来时，手中多了半杯白水。他若无其事地重新坐下，弗朗西斯也若无其事地重新靠上来。

“你又去吃糖了吗，路易？”他问道。他背后的路德维希明显地浑身一紧。

“没有，”路德维希镇定地回答道，示意了一下手中的水杯，“只是一点维生素补剂。我最近很忙，饮食方面的营养不够均衡。”

“那种东西什么时候吃都可以吧？”弗朗西斯转过上半身来，冲他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，好像在得意自己揪住了路德维希话里的矛盾。路德维希一时语塞，还没有来得及想出下一个合理的借口，弗朗西斯就已经吻了上来。这下轻松了，他不必再思考了，他的大脑已经直接爆炸了。

“说谎的坏孩子。”弗朗西斯的声音轻轻的，他们的嘴唇之间还勾勒着暧昧的银丝，热气伴随着他说出的话语呼在他的脸上，“你的嘴里有小熊糖的甜味哦。”

路德维希可耻的脸红了，把头别开。但弗朗西斯已经彻底改变了姿势，转过身来坐在他的两腿间，膝盖抵着沙发垫，手则撑在靠背上，压着他逐渐向沙发一头倒去。

“……是吃了一点。”路德维希用手捂住脸，“我每半年去见一次我的牙医，没事的。”

他的争辩听上去理屈词穷，弗朗西斯终于再也按捺不住笑出了声。

“哥哥我只是猜的，糖的味道其实很淡。因为路易的吻随时随地都是甜的呢。”

路德维希开始思考钻进沙发垫下的可能性。弗朗西斯把他的脑袋扳回来，吻他滚烫的脸、耳垂，当然，还有带着小熊糖余甜的唇。


	11. Nett hier.

埃菲尔铁塔前的广场上熙熙攘攘尽是三两成群的游客，很难想象巴黎接待游客最多的景点是迪士尼乐园而非这里。对此，弗朗西斯的解释是，这没什么好意外的，因为——“人们在巴黎相爱，结婚，生孩子，再下一步自然就是带孩子去游乐园。”

他信誓旦旦地如此对路德维希宣称时，他们俩正在距离铁塔不远处的一家咖啡馆外面的露天卡座上。弗朗西斯买了一个黄油可颂，路德维希则在一边喝着还算温热的咖啡，一边浏览巴黎旅游局的ins账号页面。片刻后他停了下来，手指停在一张最新发布的宣传图上。“找到了。”他说，一面把手机屏幕转到弗朗西斯眼前，“我想给你看的就是这个。”

宣传图是两只在夕阳的天空下十指相扣的手，从那两只手下，可以看到远处埃菲尔铁塔模糊的一小段影子。这张图的配字是：“巴黎，一座以爱为名的城市”。

弗朗西斯咬了咬下嘴唇，冲着路德维希眨眨眼：“有点俗气，但还是挺浪漫的，不是吗？”

“你什么时候拍的这张照片？”路德维希毫不客气地戳穿他故作无辜的模样，“这是我们俩的手。”

“噢，天呐，真的吗，我忘记了。可能是在你上次来巴黎和我共进晚餐的时候，也可能是在上上次我们刚刚开完常规会议之后。”弗朗西斯的表情和语气都让路德维希想狠狠打他，但他忍住了，因为弗朗西斯用牛角包塞了他的嘴，而他发现味道还不错。

“我们已经坐了有一会了，”弗朗西斯开开心心地说，“接下来去哪里？再去看看埃菲尔吗？”

“我不知道。”可颂的美味成功让路德维希忘记了宣传照的事，“我还以为你有一个旅游计划。”

“怎么会。”弗朗西斯说，“下午两点——混入罢工的人群队伍倾听群众的诉求，下午三点——和工会领导谈判。这才叫计划。旅游没有计划。旅游和计划是反义词。”

“既然你要去说服人们不要罢工，”路德维希问，“那你是怎么抽出时间主动要为我做向导的？”

“因为我也在罢工。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩。

最后他们俩一致同意索性就在附近四处转转，等到下午风景最好时再去塞纳河上坐船。于是他们就起身了，路德维希付了账，弗朗西斯夺走了女服务生的心。他们俩开始绕着铁塔周围一圈的步行道缓慢走着，没有牵手。但这只是一开始，后来有太多的情侣路过他们身边，有说有笑，其乐融融，显得他们这两个中间还凝固着一厘米的距离的男人才像是格格不入的异类。路德维希的手心紧张得出了汗，他坚持那是因为弗朗西斯的手太暖和。他们俩的手就藏在他的大衣口袋里，鬼鬼祟祟，仿佛是地下偷情。路德维希感觉自己还能清晰地摸到弗朗西斯手背上一层薄薄的金色汗毛，软乎乎的，和他骨节分明的手指形成鲜明对比。

他本可以一直继续放空思绪深入探究法国人的手摸起来是什么感觉，只要他的眼角余光不曾冷不丁瞥到旁边的路灯杆上有几个德语单词。像是有人狠狠踩了一脚路德维希的刹车，德国人猛地停下来，把头转过去。弗朗西斯被他拉住了，也不由自主地顺着他的目光好奇地向同一个方向看去——

路灯杆上不知被谁贴上了一张传单，是用德语写的。第一行是几个醒目的大字：这里很棒。

Ja，这里很棒。路德维希想道，然后继续读了下去。

“但是您曾经来过巴登-符腾堡吗？”

一句如此挑衅的句子就这么大喇喇印在传单上。路德维希的心漏跳了半拍，他小心翼翼地试图靠向旁迈一两步遮住弗朗西斯的目光，但已经晚了，弗朗西斯甚至还拽着他向路灯杆子的方向又走了两步，以便他们俩都能继续看清那一个硕大的“巴登-符腾堡”下面还印着的一行小字：

“我们什么都会，除了标准德语。”

法国人都是很高傲的，路德维希觉得弗朗西斯一定要生气了——尽管这宣传单的确不是他贴的，但所有德国人干的事其实都可以归结到他的头上。真的吗？他们要在条约签订纪念日前不到一个月，因为某个Schwab*1傻逼学不会爱护公物的事情吵架？路德维希的心里翻涌着无数写出来后会被屏蔽的话。

他没料到弗朗西斯哈哈大笑，吓着了路人，也吓着了他。“噢上帝——”弗朗西斯边气喘吁吁地笑着边说。

“A, des isch z’egeslich...Nein, ich habe gesagt, das ist zu schrecklich.（似啊，介似尊太口怕惹……不，我是说，这真的太可怕了。）”路德维希觉得自己的脑子一瞬间被打成了一个椒盐卷饼形状的结，他的话脱口而出，直到弗朗西斯笑的更厉害了并险些呛死过去，才意识到自己不该在脑内用中施瓦本方言来痛骂那个没有公德心的巴登-符腾堡混账。

弗朗西斯整整笑了五分钟，路德维希不得不把他从大路上强行拉开，拖到附近无人注意的小巷中，期间还要忍受对方上气不接下气地问他“这真的是德语吗？你会说这个？太好玩了，再来一次”的要求。

最终，弗朗西斯冷静了下来。路德维希如释重负，靠在墙上，对他摊一摊手：“你得听我解释，弗朗西斯，这事……”

“上帝，他怎么知道的，我曾经去过巴登-符腾堡？”在路德维希放松警惕的这一刻，弗朗西斯已经悄无声息地靠了上来，无形中钳制住对方的手腕，紧接着膝盖猛地顶入他的腿间，“我有些记不清了，那个风景秀丽的地方……是在这一带吗？”他空余的那只手在身体的遮挡下暧昧地由下自上抚摸过路德维希的大腿内侧。路德维希颤抖着想要向后缩，顿时后悔了自己刚刚选择靠着墙。

“弗朗西斯，你疯了？”他压低声音，慌乱而紧张，忍不住转头四处看看，“这可是在大街上！”他努力想把对方从自己身上推开，但另一个成年男性的重量远比看上去要难以挣脱。

弗朗西斯还在继续。他故意贴在已经羞涩得不知所措的德国人耳边。

“这里真美……我真想现在就进得更深入一点，然后见识一下这附近的人民有多么热情好客。”他的语调甜蜜极了，“会欢迎我这样友好的法国游客的，对吗？”

弗朗西斯的手指，他们垂下来的长大衣，交叠着将一切都遮掩得严严实实的身体。路德维希低下头咬住弗朗西斯颈边的围巾——其实他很想再偏一偏头向旁边再咬几寸，最起码得让这没有羞耻心的家伙的脖颈上添一两个印痕。他认命了。

十五分钟后他们从阴暗的小巷子里重新回到大街上，弗朗西斯把擦拭过手指的纸巾扔进垃圾桶。路德维希的耳根冻得发红——他一口咬定原因如此。

“真遗憾，这趟旅游还没能让哥哥我尽兴。”弗朗西斯停下来，转过头看向路德维希，“我还想再做点什么。”

“……你疯了。”路德维希被他看得浑身发毛。

一天之后，弗朗西斯本人的官方推特上上传了一张新的照片。他挽着路德维希的胳膊，倚靠着他，背景是硕大的埃菲尔铁塔。他们俩像任何一对平凡的同游巴黎的情侣一样，请了友好的路人帮他们拍下这张合照。发布的同时还圈了法国国家旅游局和德国国家旅游局。

这张照片的配字是：

“巴黎，一座比巴登-符腾堡更好的城市。”

ENDE/FIN

*1 德国其他地区人对西南地区施瓦本人（包括巴登-符腾堡人）的蔑称


	12. Love Wins/真爱无敌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不懂医，也不懂法，全是编的。
> 
> 在文中各处埋了很多彩蛋，包括标题也是其中一个。彩蛋就不会特意加注释了，所以也别问我标题和正文什么关系了。故事，就只是一个故事，看得开心就好。

弗朗西斯在家门口犹豫了好一会是否要进屋。  
摆在他面前的是三条路：打电话叫个锁匠来为他开门，但他付不起钱；找个什么东西把门锁撬开，但他没有这项技能，他高中时太乖了，不曾参加过类似于偷车一类的青少年集体活动；最后是绕房子一圈，祈祷能找到一扇没有锁上的窗户翻进去，但这很可能会让路德维希以非法入室的罪名去起诉他，况且弗朗西斯了解路德维希，他是那种小心谨慎又略带些强迫症风格的男人，不确认三遍门窗的落锁情况，他绝不会出门。  
或者，他也可以选择转身离开。去找一间带家具出租的公寓，把衣服和其他日用品慢慢添置回来，而不必寄希望于路德维希没有把他的东西丢掉。他可以去找一个朋友——路德维希不认识的那些——在他们家里小住一段时间，因为既然路德维希没有在弗朗西斯出狱的日子里来接他，他大概也不需要寄希望于他还会欢迎他回来。  
弗朗西斯最后下定了决心。他先装模作样地摁了摁门铃，无人应声，真是太好了。然后他用手一撑，翻过隔开后院与前院的那道白色木栅栏门，绕着房子转了半圈，最后幸运无比地发现厨房的窗锁有一道隐秘的裂缝。弗朗西斯用石头砸去了插销，爬上窗台。监狱伙食不怎么样，所以他现在既瘦削也灵巧，但还是在从流理台上爬下来时不慎用脚踹翻了碗盘架，弄出了一地狼藉。好吧，如果路德维希愿意与他庭外和解的话，弗朗西斯也很愿意接受他寄到他未来新公寓里的插销和餐具两笔账单。  
医药箱仍然在电视柜下面的老地方。弗朗西斯先简单地为自己包扎了一下被瓷片划破的脚踝，以防有血迹溅落在地毯上。这途中他观察了一下客厅的陈设，几乎没有什么改变，除了沙发上的抱枕套，路德维希换了它们，从原先的仿法国国旗和仿德国国旗换成了干巴巴的斯堪的纳维亚式条纹图案——这也很好理解，他不再需要那些抱枕套了，从他也不再需要一个法裔男友这一点上很容易看出来。  
弗朗西斯耸耸肩，他径直去了储藏室，不打算多做什么停留，以防不小心看到路德维希搂着什么金发壮汉抑或金发美妞的照片就放在家里某个角落（斯堪的纳维亚式的抱枕很配斯堪的纳维亚式的恋人）。然而储藏室并不像弗朗西斯想象中的那样，一打开门就有无数的东西从门后塌下来，事实上那里和一年前一样，只放着他们冬天在瑞士会用到的滑雪板，和买回来一次就没再玩过的高尔夫球杆套装——正在吃灰，说明弗朗西斯其实是储藏室许久之后迎来的第一位访客。  
这可真是太棒了，路德维希扔掉了他的所有东西。那个金发维京贱人嫉妒心强到不认为拥有私有财产是人的基本人权了吗？  
T’es nul, Ludwig.弗朗西斯深吸一口气，这让他清醒了不少，同时也让他的大脑中催生出另一种可能性。这比弗朗西斯想办法进屋前所能想到的最坏结局还要可怕多了，吓得他怀着一颗忐忑不安的心走上二楼，扶着墙颤抖着走向他们曾经的卧室。  
Oh, come on, c’est pas impossible.骂错了人会让他很尴尬。  
弗朗西斯鼓足勇气打开了衣柜门，一半是路德维希的衣服，一半是他的。他试着闻了一下挂在最外面的几件衬衫，衣物柔顺剂的味道不像是残留了一年的。他又再次鼓起勇气进了浴室，洗脸台上的架子里有他的须后水、男士洁面乳和润唇膏，份量和他走之前用掉的一模一样。看上去就像这个屋子自始至终都生活着两个人。  
弗朗西斯第二次深吸了一口气。他不得不改变了计划，转而走向书房。他只是希望在那儿能找到一些有助于他打包东西的纸箱子，这方面他一无所获，其他方面本能收获颇丰，但弗朗西斯真的一点儿也不想窥探路德维希的隐私。他又回了卧室，在大双人床底下找到他自己的旧行李箱，一个红色的，和他最开始搬进这屋子里时拖进来的是同一个。他打开箱子，搁在床尾脚凳上，机械性地把东西一样样放好：一半衣柜的衣服、须后水、洁面乳、润唇膏……  
他收拾完，扛着行李箱下楼的时候犹豫了一下，没有那么快离开。他在电话机旁边找到了便签和一支铅笔，他在上面写下：请把我的书、奖杯和收藏品寄到……  
管他呢？弗朗西斯直接写下了脑内的第一个地址：寄到安东尼奥的家。  
短促的停顿，弗朗西斯依旧握着铅笔的手在便签最下面匆匆补充上最后两行字：还有修窗户和买新餐具的钱，你的银行卡账单。  
他在朴实无华的冰箱门上找了一个埃菲尔铁塔的冰箱贴（过去他和路德维希每去一个城市，这个冰箱上就要多一个冰箱贴）把这张纸条贴上，然后草草打扫了一下厨房地板上的碗碟碎片。当弗朗西斯一手拿着垃圾袋一手拖着行李箱来到门口时，他撞上了路德维希。  
“呃，嗨。”路德维希说。  
他没有显得特别茫然无措，真奇怪。  
“嗨。”弗朗西斯也说，愣得比他的前男友要久，“你好像不是特别好奇我是怎么进来的。”  
“有什么好奇的？”路德维希说，“用钥匙呗。”  
“用钥匙？”弗朗西斯重复了一遍，但却是出于难以置信的。的确，在他出狱时，他被归还了收监时没收的所有个人物品，包括足以在监狱内引发一场流血斗殴抑或自杀的房门钥匙和一辆雷诺的车钥匙。他很确定雷诺车钥匙还是可以打开雷诺的，但却不敢相信路德维希在这一年中会没有想到过换锁。  
一切的迹象都显示着现实在朝最坏的可能的方向涌去。  
“怎么，你不是从门口进来的吗？”路德维希敏锐地抓住了他的疑问句语调。  
弗朗西斯耸了耸肩。  
“不是。”他侧了侧身子，“所以说……你介意让一下吗？我还有别的事情要做，比如说去帮你扔扔垃圾，找个新住处和新工作什么的……”  
“噢。”路德维希愣了一下，但不如弗朗西斯刚才的久。他也侧过了身子，弗朗西斯几乎贴着他的胸口在狭小的门厅中蹭出去。但，在他打开门的那一刻，弗朗西斯停了下来，半转过身。  
“你约会的北欧妞不会抱怨衣柜里没有足够的地方放她的连衣裙吗？”弗朗西斯眯起眼问道。  
为什么，他实在是太过于，太过于好奇了。既然他还没找到新住处和工作，他总得在什么其他地方满足他自己一下，在他因为被路德维希毁掉人生难以重返社会而踏上酗酒嗑药之路之前。  
路德维希皱起眉，表情很疑惑：“在你之后我还没交往过任何人。”他迟疑着说，突然像是想到了什么般重新露出恍然大悟的神色：“噢……如果你是指抱枕套的话，它们还在烘干机里。我洒了些啤酒……总之大概就是这样。”  
他摊了摊手。  
留在原地未动的弗朗西斯的东西、一年之内没有寻找新欢、没有更换的门锁……  
最坏的、最坏的、最坏的。  
“你不会指望我们现在还能复合吧？”弗朗西斯犹疑不定地问道。  
他大概不应该问的。  
路德维希摇了摇头。  
“没有。”他声音低沉地说。  
“那为什么你——”  
“我继续住在这儿，好替你照顾你的猫。”  
“我明明把猫托付给莫娜了。”  
“她和她丈夫搬到摩纳哥去了，所以猫又回到了我手上，我又搬了回来。”路德维希说，“你得……不管你信不信，这对我来说也很艰难，继续生活在有你的痕迹的屋子里。”  
弗朗西斯垂下肩膀。  
“好吧。”他说，“我想问的都问完了。谢谢你告诉我……还有照顾我的猫。我会尽快接走他的。”  
他转过身将门拉开的更大。  
路德维希在最后一刻拽住了他的胳膊。  
“但我们还没有好好谈过一次。”  
“我们谈过了。”弗朗西斯说，“我刚进去一个月时，你来看我，在探望室时我和你说我们分手了。这是什么意思呢？意思是我们分手了。”  
“那不算真正的谈过。”路德维希说，“你还从来没有冲我大吼大叫，或者朝我的脸上来一拳过，这说明——”  
“你有受虐倾向吗？”弗朗西斯气笑了。  
“——说明你还有没告诉我的事情。”路德维希坚持着说了下去，“一些你认为还是不应该打我，哪怕我可能毁了你的人生之后的事情。”  
弗朗西斯沉默了。  
“哪怕是什么让你觉得是你对不起我的事情也可以，我不介意听到任何东西：出轨、欺骗、私自挪用了共用账户里的钱……”  
“只是……让我知道就好。或者打我就好。”  
路德维希语无伦次地说着。弗朗西斯又一次深吸了一口气。  
“好吧，我们谈谈。”他说，放下了手中的行李箱。

他们说“谈谈”，但后来所做的事不过是坐在沙发上，任路德维希盘问弗朗西斯的经历。他问“你现在住在哪”“你出狱之后去了哪”，而他回答“汽车旅馆”“我去了职业介绍所”。  
路德维希的眉头再一次皱起了。最先无法在这场谈话中保持心平气和的人居然是他。  
“你为什么要去职业介绍所？”他问，那迷惑不解的语气像极了弗朗西斯今天早上在介绍所办公桌后见到的读他简历的女职员，甚至连措辞也，“你的履历很漂亮：霍普金斯毕业，UCLA附属医疗中心实习，我们医院曾经的心外科主任……为什么你……”  
“因为我不想再做一个医生了。”  
弗朗西斯给他的回答和给一个陌生女人的无异。  
路德维希继续盯着他，他在沙发上坐立不安。  
“你应该清楚你和拿回你的行医执照之间只差一场听证会吧？”路德维希指出，“你只是被判处了八个月监禁，因为滥开处方而已。如果你需要，我这就给琼斯打电话，让他马上安排……”  
“‘而已’？真的吗？我还以为在你眼里我是杀了一个人呢？”弗朗西斯微笑着看向路德维希，而后者知道那微笑的意思绝不是为了传达友好。他站了起来，在客厅内的地毯上来回踱步，另一人向后仰靠着，抬着下巴，敲打着沙发扶手。  
“我在站上证人席时，说的是：作为一名心外科医师和波诺弗瓦医生的同事，我从专业角度出发，不否认他提供给病人用于止痛的吗啡用量远远高于应有水平，身为主治医生，波诺弗瓦医生是对此负有责任的。但，从我在日常工作中看到的波诺弗瓦医生一贯的职业道德和医术水平来看，我相信……”  
“抱歉打断你的证言，贝什米特医生。但你刚才提到‘远远高于应有水平’——可以请你就这一点再更详细的作证吗？比如说，量化？”  
站在证人席上的路德维希寻找着房间那一头，远处的弗朗西斯的脸。弗朗西斯把脸别开了，路德维希没能看见他是什么表情。  
他撑在台子两侧的手绷紧了。有时，路德维希的确感觉自己很可悲。  
“……达到致死量。”他轻声说。  
但律师们一贯长着世界上最灵敏的耳朵，这一位向他微笑了：“感谢你的证言，贝什米特医生。”  
路德维希能看见他的表情，但依旧看不见弗朗西斯的。  
“你瞧？你自己也想起来了，你站在控方一边。”弗朗西斯的声音唤回他的意识。路德维希醒悟到自己此时此刻没有回到审判室，只是依然站在自己家的客厅中。弗朗西斯也没有坐在被告席上，他只是坐在沙发上。而且，他现在的脸朝着路德维希的方向，看着他。  
“……我只是不能说谎。”路德维希小声说。  
“对，你手按圣经宣了誓，我可没有怪你这一点。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩，“我只是在当时惊奇地意识到我的律师为我找来的专业证人居然是亚瑟•柯克兰。你知道我当时还意识到了什么吗？——我的男朋友是你，不是他。又是谁之前扔掉了我康复出院的七岁患者送给我的白大褂泰迪熊？——是他，不是你。”  
路德维希沉默下来，和弗朗西斯一起看着亚瑟•柯克兰在他们的回忆中顶着一头乱糟糟的头发走向证人台。他站定，做自我介绍：“我叫亚瑟•柯克兰，是个医生。”  
“你也是波诺弗瓦医生与贝什米特医生的同事，一名心外科医生吗，柯克兰医生？”  
“不是，是的。我是指，我和他们是同事，但，我是眼科医生。”亚瑟回答。  
弗朗西斯捂住了脸。  
亚瑟开始陈述他的证言上关键的两点：一是弗朗西斯可能在给护士站交代吗啡机器的解锁密码时大声了点，而病人的病房正对着护士站。其二是病人的确有自己动手解锁机器加大用量的动机，因为他是个瘾君子，戒毒三次，复吸两次，还参加AA（戒酒互助会）。他出示了医院的平面图和收容所的记录，拿着纸片的手有些细微的颤抖。  
“你知道吗？”弗朗西斯说，“最后法官能得出没有充足的证据证明是我本人摁下的按钮的结论，只按照滥开处方而不是过失致人死亡的罪名给了我八个月的监禁，这一切都得归功于她不以貌取人。你西装革履，吐字清晰，而亚瑟——斯科特告诉我，前一晚他们俩一起喝啤酒看英超联赛直到深夜，第二天早晨他头疼，因为宿醉，也因为亚瑟在他身边上蹿下跳大喊大叫：‘操！弗朗西斯的听证会半个小时后就开始了！我的裤子呢？’。”  
“我……不知道还有这些事。”路德维希犹豫着说。  
“你甚至不知道理查德的事。”弗朗西斯说，“还记得吗，就是那个病人的名字？”

“我回忆一下，一开始，你推他去做了个MRI……”  
“不是MRI，一开始远在这之前。还记得吗？周五晚上我有两张《玛蒂尔达》的票？我们一起看完音乐剧，我说想吃年轮蛋糕，所以我们走了一条平时绝对不会走但却经过烘焙坊的路回家。就在你说我的嘴角沾上了蛋糕渣想要用手指为我拈去时，我们停了下来，然后我听见路边人群围成了一个圈，有人在喊‘这里需要医生！’。想听到这句话是让我选择做医生的三大理由之一。否则在我高中决定考医学院的时候，我就会听从我那时的男朋友的建议。他说：‘嘿弗朗吉，你应该去做一个整形外科医生，由你来决定谁是好莱坞下一个片酬最高的女明星！’。所以我跑了过去……”  
路德维希看着弗朗西斯挡开他的手转身跑了过去，喊着“借过”，分开了人群。他慢慢地走上前去，跟在他身后，说着“我也是医生”。有人议论说“他心脏病发”，有人正掏出手机拨打911。他看见弗朗西斯正跪在地上给一个流鼻血的男人做着心脏按压，于是路德维希脱掉了自己的外套，跪在另一边给他做人工呼吸。2分钟后他们交换彼此正在做的事。第3分钟时，男人发出一声漫长沙哑的呻吟，缓缓睁开了眼。  
“我头疼……”他口齿不清地说。  
弗朗西斯和路德维希立刻停了下来。弗朗西斯离他的脸近些，他看见这个男人茫然的眼神。  
“先生，你能告诉我你的名字吗，请告诉我你的全名。”弗朗西斯说。  
“理查德•斯文森。”那男人说。  
弗朗西斯放下心来，他露出如释重负的微笑，松开了手。“他无大碍。”他对人群宣布说，洋洋自得。人群欢呼，视他们为英雄。救护车也恰巧来到，他们看着名叫理查德•斯文森的男人被担架抬上车，感到自己做了件好事。  
路德维希露出恍然大悟的表情。  
“这就是为什么周一我们回去上班时，你拿到ER（急诊室）给你转来的病例，第一句话是……”  
“嘿，这家伙看着有点眼熟，我们是不是周五晚上刚救了他一次？”弗朗西斯翻阅着夹在板上的病历，把A4纸敲得啪啪响。路德维希刚刚从更衣室里出来。他们都穿着白大褂，系上每一颗扣子，领带用领带夹和衬衫安分地夹在一处。弗朗西斯更是扎起了他的长发。  
“我没什么印象了，你知道我不太擅长记人脸。”路德维希瞟了一眼病历首页的入院照片，转过头去继续泡他的咖啡。弗朗西斯喜欢一勺糖，隔壁化验科的海格力斯又来偷拿他们的咖啡豆了，剩下的明明不该只有这么多。他那时在思考的是这些事。  
但弗朗西斯很笃定：“噢！我很确定就是这家伙，我甚至还记得他叫……为什么现在成了理查德•道金斯？算了，我先推他去做个MRI。”他一边匆匆翻阅完了剩下的内容，一边头也没抬，大踏步走向门外。  
路德维希转过身来，手里拿着两杯咖啡。核磁共振室禁止饮食，于是他把弗朗西斯的那杯放到了他的办公桌上。  
“等等——什么？”弗朗西斯有些惊讶，“那些咖啡——是你泡的吗？我是说，你亲自递给我的那些我知道，但在我去给病人做检查时放在我桌上的，我一直以为是三楼的某个护士……你知道，我人气一向很高。”他不自觉地观察着路德维希在听到这一番话时的表情，“我的意思是，那就并不奇怪了，当我去找她委婉地请她不必麻烦为我准备咖啡时她为什么一脸茫然。”  
“Well，那现在已经无关紧要了。”路德维希耸耸肩，“我在放下咖啡后去MRI室找你……”  
他在下到那房间里时，弗朗西斯刚刚把病人送进机器。他坐在电脑前，一边调整参数，一边摁下了话筒：  
“Excusez-moi，理查德，我是波诺弗瓦医生。现在我希望你能够尽量保持不动。如果你感到幽闭恐惧，可以和我说说话，或者试着闭上眼睛睡一觉。”  
路德维希推开玻璃门，他坐到屋内另一台显示器前的另一张椅子上。他看到机器内理查德的脸，眼睛不安地向四周瞟着。  
“这里面有点吵。”他说。  
“Oui，这是正常的。”弗朗西斯回答说。  
“而且有点冷。”  
路德维希忍不住也摁下了话筒：“这也是正常的。核磁共振室比外面低5度。”  
“在说话的是谁？”  
“我是贝什米特医生，我和波诺弗瓦医生一起接手你的病例。”  
理查德依然显得很窘迫。  
“唔……波诺弗瓦医生，对吗？为什么你一直说法语？你是从法国来的？”  
“不，”弗朗西斯答道，“我是卡郡人*1。抱歉，如果你介意的话我会努力只说英语的——以及贝什米特医生，他来自宾州，所以大可以放心，他和我谈恋爱不是因为绿卡。”  
路德维希使劲皱眉，在看不见的屏幕背后瞪了弗朗西斯一眼。但理查德笑了。  
“噢，谢谢你，医生。我感觉我的恐慌症好一点了。”他说，抽了抽鼻子，目光开始有焦点地向着某一个方向飘过去，“呃，你们是一对？”  
“对，这是个秘密，所以请尽力告诉你认识的每个人哦。”弗朗西斯说。

“我始终认为我对他的死也负有一部分责任。”路德维希说。他此刻重新坐回了沙发上，把头埋进双手之间，手肘撑在膝盖上。  
“我没有明白。”弗朗西斯说。他的位置从电视左手边的单人沙发上移到了路德维希所坐的双人沙发的另一头，双手自然地合握垂在两腿间，望着电视柜上放着的一只彩绘公鸡。  
“你还记得诊断结果吗？”路德维希转过头看向他身边的弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯也转过头来看向他，撩了一下垂落耳边的头发。  
“缺血性心肌病。”他深吸了一口气，移开目光，捂住下半张脸，“不是什么真正的不治之症。但……他来的太晚了，而我也完全弄不明白周五他既然上了救护车，为什么那家医院的医生没能发现他心肌梗塞的真正原因。”  
“他刚入院时恶化的没有那么快，他真正开始急转直下是从什么时候开始？”  
“血栓。但我及时赶到了，给他做了气管切开，给了他血液稀释剂。他的确窒息了，但没有死。”弗朗西斯强调说。  
“是这样。至于他出现血栓那天晚上，我们在做什么？是啊，我们在做爱。”路德维希抢答他自己的问题，没有留给弗朗西斯一丝余地。那天晚上，他记得非常清楚，他刚刚从一台长达十个小时的手术上下来。他浑浑噩噩，回到办公室，打开科室同事本田菊为他留下的一份外卖盒。冷了的日式炒荞麦面，油腻而令人反胃。然后弗朗西斯进来，拉起他的手去了睡眠实验室的其中一间房间。那地方如果不考虑玻璃墙外的仪器，布置的就跟家一样。弗朗西斯把床头柜上的台灯扭亮，陪着他躺下来。这一刻路德维希仍然记得自己的头枕在对方的胳膊上，下一秒他回过神来时，他意识到自己正在给弗朗西斯口。  
那可能是他人生中第二次干这种事。他仍然记得弗朗西斯在上一次时指导他的“你应该收起牙齿”、“舔，亲爱的，不要吸”。这一次路德维希回忆着照做，弗朗西斯的手轻轻摁在他的后脑上，他尽了自己最大努力，感到一根硬东西抵住他的喉咙。说实话着实算不上什么很好的体验。路德维希也能感觉到弗朗西斯正在后退着，身体不安地扭动。他把这理解为一种抗拒，于是他退了出来，从对方的腿间抬起头问道：“不舒服吗？”  
“唔嗯，医生，我感觉全身上下还有很多不舒服的地方，你能帮我看看吗？”弗朗西斯故意支吾着的语调在路德维希听来格外有诱惑力，当他的双臂环住他的肩膀时，连这场愚蠢的角色扮演游戏他都能暂时忘记掉这个“愚蠢的”形容词。虽然路德维希感觉真正愚蠢的是他自己，他从上午十点开始主刀这台手术，24小时内入口并且能食用的东西总计只有一条自动售货机的巧克力棒和半盒又冷又油的炒面。他和弗朗西斯今晚都需要值夜班，否则现在他们应该开车出去找东西吃——但至少现在弗朗西斯还愿意和他做爱来帮他解压，这足够好了。  
他们接吻，被对方身上的听诊器、钢笔和名牌硌得磕磕绊绊。路德维希又饿又累，他有些抗拒地抵着身上人的肩：“我觉得我现在不行……”  
“我会帮你的。”弗朗西斯吻上他的唇，把手伸进他的裤子，“只是小心点，不要射在我们两个人的白大褂上。”  
他本可能会这么做的，但没有机会验证。广播里神经外科的瓦修•茨温利的声音正在怒骂他们两个：“我希望你们两个知道，睡眠实验室是用来观察病人睡眠时会不会癫痫发作的，不是用来方便你们两个在值夜班时干些可耻的勾当的！”  
“对不起——”路德维希慌忙坐起身来说。  
“我查过院务系统，今晚没人要用这里。况且今晚是个平安夜，没人呼我们。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩，他看向闪烁着红光的监控探头，知道瓦修此时此刻正坐在屏幕后面，“休息室的台球桌太硬。门诊已经锁了，所以我们用不了检查床——真是不好意思（“弗朗西斯，和瓦修道歉。”）。”  
“滚出去。”瓦修怒气腾腾地说，“否则我就去告诉琼斯他需要雇两个新的心外医生。”  
“你应该知道值夜班时最好不要说些什么类似于‘今晚很平静’之类的话吧？”路德维希紧张地看向弗朗西斯。他的话音刚落，弗朗西斯腰上别着的传呼机就响了起来——他自己的也一样。弗朗西斯快速掏出传呼机看了一眼：“好吧，我想今夜我的第二个男友来找我了。”

“他时日无多了，但和我们那天晚上做了什么无关。我们哪怕整夜守在他的床边握着他的手，他的血栓照样还是会出现。”弗朗西斯反驳道，“况且你真的觉得你有立场来告诉我我对这个病例不上心吗？”  
“的确，我有了其他病人，所以我及时告诉你我决定中途退出。”路德维希说，“那时我们俩三个人每个人手上都捏着一大把病例。亚瑟在你的沙拉里下了药那天，你在办公室里看所有的文件夹长得都像复活节兔子，我和本田不得不连续做了五台手术——所以归根结底，究竟为什么阮辞职已经半年了，你还不面试一个新的心外科医生进来？”  
“因为，阿尔弗雷德要求每个科室必须有至少一个少数族裔医生和一个女性医生，而他给我们的经费只够付一共四个人的工资。所以，要么你当时去找阿尔弗雷德告诉他你其实是个女人，要么你就去问亚瑟，为什么他要在背后告诉所有来应聘的人心外科主任有性骚扰前科？而且我也没法在我的办公桌上放一块写着‘我不是单身！我正在和贝什米特医生谈恋爱！’的牌子，因为我还是你的上司，你还是我的下属，嘿，这听上去可真像职权骚扰的实证啊。”  
“我刚来医院实习在儿科轮转时，负责带我的威廉姆斯医生说过你曾经‘不小心’把亚瑟在你们俩、琼斯和他四个人的圣诞节聚会上喝了酒后一边脱衣服一边唱《All I want for Christmas is you》的视频用医院内部的工作邮箱发给了所有人，并且邮件主题写的是‘柯克兰医生给大家的圣诞祝福’，所以几乎每个人都没把它当成垃圾邮件并且点开看了。”路德维希说，“我猜这就是理由吧。”  
“Non，马蒂和我们认识的还不够久。他没来得及和我们一起在霍普金斯读大学一年级。”弗朗西斯说，“你可能得追溯到我在传染病学这门课上拿了个第一而他拿了第二为止。从那以后我们就一直在各种各样的事情上争斗——比赛谁能拿到考试第一，打赌谁能钓到马子，以及其他一切各种事情，只要我们能想得到。我们一直想办法搅黄对方和女孩的约会，直到我先打破僵局开始和男孩约会，亚瑟开始叫我死基佬和娘娘腔青蛙——不过，当有其他人这么叫我时，他写了封内附证据的匿名信丢到教务处门口举报那家伙的论文是买来的。上帝，他这么多年都还以为我不知道这件事。”  
“好吧。亚瑟也曾经和我说过一次——他的原话：‘我之所以还没把你男朋友真的当成青蛙解剖掉’，完全是因为你告诉了他你在带人去酒店开房时，发现隔壁是他当时的女朋友和一个不是他的男人。所以我觉得你们扯平了，我们不该继续聊你和亚瑟的恩怨了。”路德维希及时结束了他们之间的话题，“言归正传。虽然我中途告诉你我退出了，但我在有空的时候还是会尽量关注一下你这边的动态。所以我知道你最后和病人关系非常好，你甚至还知道了他像我们一样喜欢男人——他是个同性恋。”  
“那么你知道我是怎么走进他的内心得到他的秘密的吗？”弗朗西斯问，“那天我很普通地走进他的病房……”  
弗朗西斯按照惯例履行他的每日查房义务。和路德维希在更衣室吻别，然后开始新的一天的工作。他走进房间，笑着道早安，径直拿起挂在床尾的病历翻看前一天晚上值班护士的记录：“早上好，理查德。你感觉怎么样？”  
“早上好，波诺弗瓦医生。我感觉不坏，和昨天一样。”理查德总是在微笑，尽管他笑起来并不好看，疾病和过去毒品的影响让他的脸颊瘦削，露出笑容时几乎只是一层皮强拉起耷拉下来的面部肌肉，“我感觉很久没有见到另一位了？他还好吗？”  
“你是说贝什米特医生？”弗朗西斯从病历夹子上抬起头瞥了他一眼，“当然，他很好，只不过我们有了新病人，所以他不能继续跟你的病例了。”  
“噢，我明白了。”理查德点点头。弗朗西斯判断他情况稳定。他决定继续之前的治疗方案，转过身去准备药片和倒水，然后听见理查德在他身后犹豫着开口问道，“你们……我是指，你和贝什米特医生，你们在一起多久了？”  
“哦，其实不是很久。贝什米特医生两年前才来到这家医院，而我又花了半年时间来追暗恋我的他。而且你懂的，做医生真的很忙，所以我们也没什么时间约会……但，好消息是至少我们最近开始搬到一起住了，他在公园路上找到了一所很不错的房子，我终于可以养猫了。”弗朗西斯一边说着，一边把手中盛着药片的小杯和水杯依次递给理查德，看着他接过服下，“真的很麻烦。我们刚在一起时所有人都说这不是个好主意。最后琼斯医生，我们院长，叫我们去人事部签个协议，让我们保证我们的恋爱关系不会影响到我们的工作，并且如果我们不幸分手了，不会一方哭哭啼啼一方心如死灰地收拾东西辞职逼迫医院重新雇人。天啊，我真该给你模仿一下琼斯医生当时在旁边看着我们签完字时的模样。他让人事部收好那两张纸，然后拍着胸脯说：‘Hero我发誓一定会守护好你们的爱情！’……”  
理查德始终微笑着听着。弗朗西斯在滔滔不绝的间隙突然意识到，这间病房里空空如也，没有祝早日康复的贺卡，没有鲜花和气球，也没有过任何一个访客。  
于是弗朗西斯识趣地停下来。  
“关于我已经说的够多了。”他说，“你呢？需要我帮忙给你的女朋友什么的打个电话之类的吗？”  
“实际上，我没有女朋友。”理查德有些无奈地笑了笑，他夹着血压计的那只手挠了挠鼻子，“我们三个月前分手了。她给过我两次机会，是我不珍惜，她说……（他停顿了一下）她没有办法接受未来孩子的父亲是个嗑药又酗酒的男人。”  
“我很抱歉听到这个。”弗朗西斯说，礼貌性地站在病床边拍了拍他病人的手，然后把两手插回白大褂的口袋中，“除了她呢？父母？兄弟姐妹？要好的朋友？”  
“我父母在我13岁那年出了车祸。但我大学毕业之后也一直和我大学时的室友詹姆斯住在一起，他和我认识得太久了，我们可以算是某种意义上的兄弟。”  
“你想见他吗？我给他打个电话？”弗朗西斯问。  
“不，不，不需要。”理查德慌乱地摆着手，“他，呃，有份很忙的工作。他是个，呃，他是做那种帮富人报税的那种工作的，你能听懂吗？所以我并不想让他担心，他也不知道我现在正在，呃，正在病人该在的地方……”  
弗朗西斯的眉头逐渐皱了起来。  
“嘿，理查德，我问一下。”弗朗西斯指着自己脖子上挂着的东西，“这叫什么？”  
理查德盯着它看了一会。  
“呃，你们医生用它来听病人的心跳。”  
“没错，但它叫什么？”  
一阵算不上很漫长的沉默。理查德的额角沁出了汗水，他的嘴唇翕动着，仿佛正在用很大的力气。  
“……我不知道。”他最终绝望地放弃了。  
“这叫听诊器。”弗朗西斯面色凝重地告诉他。

“他出现了失语症的现象。要么是因为他的心脏问题带给他的不仅仅是心绞痛，还影响到了他的脑部供血；要么就是因为他之前磕的那些来路不明的粉里面的某种成分对他的神经系统带来了不可逆的永久伤害，我也不知道。”弗朗西斯一摊手。  
“所以……你的意思是他不但没有亲口跟你出柜，反而告诉了你他曾经有过一个女朋友？”路德维希迟疑着问。  
“我不知道怎么说，你就当成是我的直觉吧。两年前我在社区诊所每周三晚做一次义诊，除了脚上长冻疮的流浪汉和来骗止疼药的无业游民之外，我还见到很多第三种人。没什么人教过他们使用安全套的必要性。从那之后我就开始对‘兄弟’、‘最好的朋友’和‘室友’这类词非常敏感。”弗朗西斯解释道。  
理查德出现失语症典型症状之一的命名困难的那天中午，路德维希和弗朗西斯在医院的自助咖啡厅中坐在同一张桌前。  
“真糟糕。”路德维希把叉子塞进嘴里，“他真的没有任何能来探望他的亲朋好友了？”  
“他早就社会性死亡了我也不会感到奇怪。”弗朗西斯盘中的食物几乎没有怎么动，“我只是忍不住会去想，为什么他入院时填写的名字和那天在路上醒来时告诉我们的不一样？他有什么必要隐瞒自己姓道金斯而非斯文森？”  
“有各种各样的理由。”路德维希回答说。他看了看弗朗西斯面前的盘子，“你没有胃口？”  
“可能因为天气太热了。我突然想到了一件事。”弗朗西斯站起身，他在端起自己面前的托盘之前用另一只手摁住路德维希的肩，飞快地从他唇上夺下一个吻，“哥哥我吃了块糖，不用担心我会低血糖。晚上我们在家见，嗯？先走了。”  
弗朗西斯匆匆赶回办公室，他想办法找到了本市黄页，登录进联网的社会保障系统，开始在里面检索名字。他有一个大胆的想法，但还没有来得及得到验证。本地共有四名詹姆斯•斯文森，第一个坐轮椅，第二个年过八旬，第三个已婚并有三个正在上小学的孩子，第四个是个三十岁出头的年轻人，买了相当不错的医疗保险，这可能说明他很有钱，有一份收入丰厚的工作。他那个大胆的猜测似乎成型了。  
虽然在这个系统里弗朗西斯看不见詹姆斯的地址，但他决定赌一把自己的运气——如果这条路行不通他其实也有别的办法，比如打个电话告诉他医院现在正在给公众免费接种今年下旬的新型流感疫苗把他骗来。但他还是倾向于在此之前先和本人见面谈一谈，于是他选择先把詹姆斯•斯文森的名字输进了医院内网的接诊病人病历存档查询系统中。谢天谢地，这小伙子在他们这里整过牙。  
弗朗西斯脱下白大褂，抓起他的雷诺车钥匙跑了出去。  
当弗朗西斯按下地址上所代表的那扇门的门铃后，门很快开了，病历照片上的男人出现在门后，脸上露出惊讶的表情：“你找哪位？”  
这是栋很考究的房子，住在这里的人一定拥有家庭医生，不需要社区诊所，更不需要每周一晚的义诊。弗朗西斯伸出右手：“詹姆斯•斯文森先生？你好，我是W中心综合医院的波诺弗瓦医生。我病人的名字是理查德•道金斯，你多半听说过这个名字。我听说你曾经是他的室友。”他用了过去时。  
男人迟疑着看看弗朗西斯伸出的右手，始终没有伸出他自己的：“理查德……？是他叫你来的？我是他的室友……他是这么跟你们说的吗？”  
“我作为他的主治医生，有医学理由怀疑他现在的某些症状和他过去的生活环境有一定关系，所以我想就此咨询一下他身边亲近的人。”弗朗西斯不动声色地收回了手，说道。  
“是这样的话我很遗憾，我们从很早以前开始就不住在一起了。所以我想我帮不上什么忙，抱歉。”詹姆斯匆忙地说着，作势要关上门。弗朗西斯眼疾手快地抵住了门框。他拉近与他之间的距离，压低声音，但仍然面色如常：“我知道你们不是什么一般的‘室友’——你是我病人的前男友，对吗？别紧张，我能看出来，是因为我和你们一样。”  
他们俩正在为一扇门僵持不下。屋内深处传来了一个女人的声音，询问他在门口耽搁这么久是谁来了。詹姆斯的脸顿时没了血色，他像泄了气的皮球一样把手放下。  
“我没事，宝贝！”他先是转过头冲着屋里应了一声，再次转过脸来时开始变得粗声粗气，吐出的每个单词都恶狠狠的宛如威胁，“你听见了？那是我未婚妻，我们下个月就会结婚。所以别再说什么我们是一类人，我和那个自甘堕落的混账早就没有半点关系了，我不陪他玩了——你是那家伙的医生？那你就回去，告诉他别再缠着我，别再给我寄匿名信，也别再换着号码给我打电话。如果他敢再这么做骚扰我，或者靠近我的家人或我的房子哪怕一次，我就去法院申请强制令。”他说完之后，把门狠狠甩上。弗朗西斯险些夹到了手指。  
他心情复杂地开车回家，半路上停下来买了一瓶香槟。路德维希在家里做了弗朗西斯最喜欢的菜，味道比起之前有进步。

“啊，你来了，波诺弗瓦医生。我还剩下多久？”理查德比起之前的每一次都要显得更加病弱，他已经没有力气坐起来了，只能在脑后塞着两个枕头垫着。暮色中他的剪影投射在病房墙壁上，模糊难辨。  
弗朗西斯犹豫了一下。“你的器官缺少血液供应，正在逐渐衰竭。所以我想……最多六个小时。”  
“好的。”理查德平静极了，“谢谢你告知我。”  
他的病房仍然没有祝早日康复的贺卡，没有鲜花和气球，也没有过任何一个访客。  
弗朗西斯拖了一张椅子来到床边，坐下。  
“你要在这里陪着我吗？”理查德问道。  
“是的，我值夜班。”弗朗西斯回答。  
他们俩沉默了很长一段时间。理查德静静地躺着，看着窗外。弗朗西斯也只是不说话地坐着，同他一起数窗外经过的飞鸟。  
夜幕降临，病房内的灯光自动亮起。理查德开始咳嗽，混合着响亮的干呕声。弗朗西斯站起身来，把床边配着的呕吐托盘伸到他嘴下。  
“你大概不怎么喜欢我，波诺弗瓦医生。”病人再次躺回病床上时，他看向正站在床边给他调点滴速率的弗朗西斯，嘴角勾起一丝微笑。  
“我对待我所有的病人一视同仁。如果你想知道我对待不喜欢的人是什么样，你应该找个护士和她打听我和柯克兰医生之间的事。”弗朗西斯看了他一眼，重新在他的床边坐下来。  
“你认为我是个坏到无可救药的家伙，对吗？”理查德自顾自地无视了他，把那当成是一句客气话，“我大概是的，但也许我也没有你想象的那么坏。我对你撒谎了，但……”  
“没关系的。”弗朗西斯平静地凝视着在床上辗转反侧的病人，拉起他把被单揪成一团的手。理查德转过头，他任由弗朗西斯牵着他的一只手，看向天花板，他的眼睛有些湿润。  
“我，我之前跟你撒谎了。”他颤声说，“我和你说我有一个分手了的女朋友，这不是真的。是詹姆斯，和我分手的是他。我们曾经住在一起，我也给他买过那种圆形的小首饰，但从来没来得及给他。即使这不可能，我也希望能和他结婚，或者我们还是能够搬去其他合法的州。我告诉他了。但，他说这件事从头到尾都是个错误。我们当初喝醉了。我们错误地以为我们在谈恋爱。他还说是时候我们两个人都要向前看了。我们还是可以做兄弟，出来喝酒，一起看橄榄球赛。但，他事务所老板的女儿喜欢他，而他觉得她是个更好的选择……”  
“而你试着挽留他？”弗朗西斯问。  
“我试着给他他想要的了。我搬了出来，他再也没主动联系过我。但在我第一次尝试嗑药的那天晚上，我嗨了，我吃了我半块厨房海绵因为我以为那是披萨，然而我却还是能想的起来他的手机号码。”他闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，哽咽起来，“我并不想做一个死缠烂打的人，我只是……每一次我失去理智，醉到神志不清，感觉自己像在踩着云前进时，唯一让我感觉有实体的只有他的门铃，和他的手机号码。”  
“这是个……令人悲伤的故事。”弗朗西斯斟酌着措辞。  
“是啊。所以我嫉妒你，波诺弗瓦医生。”理查德用流着泪的，因为肝脏衰竭而眼白变成黄色的眼睛凝视着他，“我嫉妒你的幸运，和你为什么能如此自信。”  
弗朗西斯正准备开口，但他还没有来得及说出什么。身后的门开了，路德维希走进来，他的手上拿着一小束用白纸扎起的花。看见两个人都同时转过头来看向他，他窘迫地扬了扬手里简陋的花束：“呃，我不是在楼下礼品店里买的，我在我们家院子角落里种了一点。”  
他把那束花搁在床脚小桌板上。路德维希留了下来，坐在床的另一边，弗朗西斯没有问他是否也是来值夜班的。他们一起陪着病人坐着。路德维希从休息室里拿了一本书，他说如果有需要，他可以读。理查德说不。于是他们就只是坐着。病房里只有愈来愈粗重紊乱的呼吸声，那是他的肺正在逐渐关停，从而使吸入空气开始变得越来越困难。  
弗朗西斯抬起头看了一眼路德维希。路德维希正在看仪器显示屏上的数字。  
“你知道吗。”他把耳边并不存在的一缕碎发拨到一旁，缓慢地开口，打破屋内凝固的沉默，“我有个更好的主意。我可以给你更体面的死亡。你现在感到痛了就摁下这个按钮，这个机器会自动加大给你镇痛的吗啡用量，但它被设置了限定在安全用量以内。你现在（他扫了一眼仪器上的读数）已经在用最大限度了。但我可以帮你解除这个设置。”  
路德维希震惊地看向弗朗西斯，他在他恋人的脸上读不出任何开玩笑的意味。  
“你会感觉疼痛越来越强烈，直到镇痛泵再也帮助不了你。你会无法思考，大脑唯一还在运作的部分只剩下痛觉感受器。你最终会死于窒息，你会感觉你已经用尽了全力，但还是一丝氧气也呼吸不到。但我可以帮你跳过这个过程，我可以让它结束的很快，让你在快感中离开。”弗朗西斯继续说着。路德维希感觉完全不知道该说些什么，弗朗西斯没有支开他，没有避嫌，他在他面前说出这些话，显然是因为出于对他全心全意的充分信赖。也许他不应该出声阻止，因为弗朗西斯信任他。但他可以不阻止吗？可以放任现在深受病痛折磨的患者在不清醒的情况下答应这个违规安乐死的提议吗？  
“离那样还有多久？”理查德在喘气的间隙艰难地问道。  
“不会太远了。”弗朗西斯不带一丝感情地回答道，“一个小时？半小时？我不确定。”  
“弗朗西斯……”路德维希忍不住开口了，他感觉弗朗西斯近乎到了威胁的程度。  
所幸理查德及时把路德维希从伦理危机中拯救了出来，他轻轻地摇了摇头，仿佛下定决心：“我想……我不需要。就像你说的，也不会很长。”  
“这也可以。”弗朗西斯道。他没有继续劝说下去，路德维希松了一口气。  
他们又重新回到安静与沉默中度过几分钟。但远比刚才对话之前还要更尴尬。路德维希有些按捺不住，他试着寻找话题：“有任何……你想再打一个电话的人吗？我是说，虽然这么说可能不太适合，但这也许是最后一次机会了，如果你有想说的话，无论之前发生过什么事，最好还是打个电话给那个人吧。”  
他们都能感觉到病人的状态要更糟糕了，他的呼吸声越来越粗重，也许再过一段时间连话也会说不出来。路德维希关切地握住了理查德的手，但他却转头看向另一边的弗朗西斯，声音微弱，且很容易被呼哧呼哧的喘气声掩盖过去：“我想……也许我是该打个电话给詹姆斯……我想道歉，我想告诉他我一直爱他，我从来没有想过要伤害他……”  
“你很痛苦。”弗朗西斯提醒道。  
“没关系……我不需要任何更多的止痛药……我能听到他的声音，那对我来说就是吗啡，一样的……”理查德的手寻觅着，摸索着揪住弗朗西斯的衣服，“求你了，波诺弗瓦医生……”  
“我想我把手机落在办公室了。”弗朗西斯只是说。  
“我带来了。”路德维希抢着说，看到病人本已黯淡下去的眼睛突然又恢复了希望。他于是立刻从口袋里掏出了他的手机，递给理查德。弗朗西斯没有再说什么。他看着病人熟练地摁下一串号码，他的手指在这一刻丝毫没有痉挛，带着微笑，把手机贴到耳边，从话筒的扬声器中传来嘟嘟的拨号音。路德维希的注意力几乎全部集中在理查德身上，当他的眼角余光注意到弗朗西斯在装着吗啡的机器上飞快地输入密码时，脱口而出的“不”也无法阻止弗朗西斯摁下最后的那个按钮。  
电话自动转接到了语音信箱，他们看到病床上的那个男人带着笑容——混合着期待和如愿以偿的笑容，他的背弓起了片刻，直到心电图所显示的变成一条直线。  
“弗朗西斯……”路德维希迟疑着伸出手，在他的指尖触碰到对方的前一刻，弗朗西斯后退了半步，低下头看了一眼腕表。  
“死亡时间，20点02分。”  
他调转头快步走了出去。

路德维希在医院空无一人的小礼拜堂里找到了弗朗西斯。后者坐在空荡荡的长椅上，他走了过去，没有掩饰自己的脚步声。当路德维希来到长椅边上时，他投下的阴影覆盖住了正在闭着眼默祷的弗朗西斯。他抬起头看了看他，然后向旁边挪了挪，空出足够再塞下一个人的位置。  
“我不知道原来你还有一串念珠。”路德维希坐下后说。  
弗朗西斯拨弄了一下他缠在手腕上的念珠上挂着的银色小十字架：“我在高中和我母亲搬出去之前，上的是一所天主教中学。”  
“为什么阻止他打电话？”路德维希再次开口，谈起的却是完全无关的事情。他们都知道话里的这个“他”是谁。  
“做我该做的事。就像我说的，让他体面的、怀着对前男友的期望停在那一刻死去吧。”弗朗西斯回答。  
他们在说话时谁也没有看向谁。  
“然后你转过头来，你吻了我。你在教堂里吻了我。你说：‘我很抱歉’。”  
“然后你说：‘没有必要’。你当时已经知道我接下来要做什么了吗？”  
“我一直都知道。”

他们坐在客厅里，正对着大门。门口放着一个黑色大垃圾袋和一个红色行李箱。  
“这就是全部的故事了。”弗朗西斯宣布道，“我们已经谈过了。”  
路德维希深吸了一口气：“谢谢你还愿意告诉我这些。”他一边说着站起身来。“我送送你吗？”  
“送我到门口就可以了。”弗朗西斯说。他像几个小时前一样，重新一手拿好垃圾袋，一手拖好他的拉杆箱。路德维希为双手没有空余的他拉开大门，弗朗西斯走了出去。  
“再见，弗朗西斯。”在门完全关上之前，路德维希说道。  
“再见，路德维希。”弗朗西斯应道。他在将行李箱拎下台阶之前，回过头来最后看了一眼这座曾经是他的家的房子。他突然发现，在二楼与三楼之间交界的某一个窗台上，不知道什么时候有燕子来做了一个窝。一定是在他还在监狱里时发生的这件事。  
路德维希还没有关门。  
“那么……”弗朗西斯深吸了一口气，“帮我给阿尔弗雷德打个电话，我们听证会上见，好吗？”

ENDE/FIN.

*1 生活在美国路易斯安那州的说法语的族群，他们主要是原先北美法国殖民者的后裔。


	13. 樱桃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伤害是至高的爱意。

工作人员给他和弗朗西斯订的是中间连通的酒店套房，路德维希一开始并不知道这一点。他感到很疲倦，用钥匙开门进了房间后就匆匆脱光衣服，把自己泡在整整一浴缸的温水里做一条不会呼吸的鱼。浴室里有个柜子，打开所有抽屉自上而下能依次发现肥皂、浴盐和香薰蜡烛，非常高级，但路德维希根本无心享受它们。他只想——如果可以——在幽深无垠的海底呼吸，浴缸水帮不了他实现这一点，周遭的一切还是太嘈杂了。他在自己扑腾出的水声中隐约听见门开启又关上的声音。看来弗朗西斯终于从酒廊回到隔壁的房间了，他想道，在用毛巾擦脸和湿漉漉的头发的时候，他喝多了吗？如果他需要，他的行李箱里有带解酒药。  
路德维希在穿着浴袍出去时完全没有想到弗朗西斯就坐在窗边的沙发椅上，面对着浴室门，和他对上眼神。  
德国人感到讶异，目光不断在法国人的脸和自己搁在鞋柜上的房间钥匙间来回：“你怎么进来的？”  
弗朗西斯扬了扬下巴，朝向房间中间的方向：“我们的房间是连通的，你没有锁上你这边的门，我还以为你是在邀请我过来呢。”  
他有点喝醉了，他蜷在沙发上醒酒，玩自己的头发，一眼就望见了房间中央紧闭的小门，除了圆溜溜的木质把手处以外，门板贴了同墙面一样花色的墙纸。不算显眼，但弗朗西斯被酒精锈蚀了的大脑随便转转也能马上联想到门的隔壁是那个德国人的房间。于是他试探着把腿放下去，脚落在地毯上，晃晃悠悠地敲了那扇门。叩叩。小路易，来和哥哥我说会儿话如何？叩叩。弗朗西斯敲了两下门，对于脑海中突然涌现出的“小路易”这个名字感到十分有趣。多好啊，把路德维希这个名字法语化，他之前怎么从来没想到过呢？小路易，他今晚一定就要这么叫他，看他表情。  
可想而知路德维希并没有从另一头开门，彼时他正在浴室里试图安全地溺死自己。  
可法兰西是不会轻易对一扇木门认输的，他随手试着转了下那个圆溜溜、明晃晃、上了漆的玩意，门就开了，像是房间主人在无声地迎接一位访客。  
现在。“小路易，”弗朗西斯真的这么开口叫他了，并且满意地收获路德维希的神色为之一凛的反应，“我在散步时买了水果，你要不要吃？”这时路德维希才注意到法国人的手边有小半杯加冰苏格兰威士忌，和满满一玻璃碗的樱桃，垒得冒了尖儿，像颜色鲜红欲滴的阿兹特克金字塔。金字塔的基石个头最大的像山楂，用水滤过一遍，还没蒸发干净的水珠晶莹剔透地依偎着果实。  
弗朗西斯的双手安静地交叠着，支在扶手上，搭在大腿前。他还没有换酒店提供的墨蓝色的柔软睡袍，他还穿着他的波尔多红衬衫。  
“我生气了。你的表情好像在质问我是不是下毒了一样。”  
弗朗西斯佯装发怒，路德维希无奈之下只能慢吞吞地走过去，光着脚穿行在松软的地毯草坪，被露珠打湿脚踝。  
等等，哪来的露珠？这又不是真草地。  
路德维希皱着眉在小方桌另一侧的沙发椅上坐下。“你在我的房间喝酒，”他充满肯定地说道，“还弄洒了酒杯。我们要赔偿酒店清洗费用的。”  
“知道了，没有证据的德拉哥米尔先生（德国侦探小说主角，教名是路德维希）。”弗朗西斯根本不在意。他是一个跋涉在酒店房间的热带丛林中的探险家，如今拨开了玻璃碗的藤蔓，正准备动手拆除玛雅樱桃金字塔。消灭20世纪文明遗迹的办法是请在场的另一位探险家和他一起把它们吃掉。路德维希看着弗朗西斯随手捡了两个串在同一根枝条上的樱桃果子，其中一颗含进他自己的嘴里，另一颗，路德维希看着它的双胞胎兄弟被弗朗西斯叼着凑近到他脸前，他愣住了。  
沉默太久，樱桃已经抵住他的唇，路德维希却迟迟没有张嘴，弗朗西斯发出不满的催促哼声。  
“你要和我接吻吗？”他本能地问道，弗朗西斯借此机会把另一颗樱桃怼进了他的嘴里。距离骤然间拉近了，樱桃与樱桃难舍难分，他们的唇舌也纠缠在一起。从弗朗西斯嘴中呼出的热气带着酒味，烘热被咬破的果肉，如同当场酿制烈性樱桃醇酒。唾液流连，同时品尝对方嘴唇与酸甜的美味。舌尖搅弄青色的细梗子，打出永世纠缠不清的死结。这个算不上吻的吻十分绵长，最终只剩下两枚被舔舐得失去滋味的樱桃核。嘴唇离开嘴唇，樱桃核被抛弃。他的冥王怕他噎住，但不代表会就此放他从下一步的地狱离开。  
“好吃吗？”弗朗西斯顾左右而言他。路德维希感觉自己被他的目光拴住了，他感到喉咙发干，樱桃果肉渗出的汁液像毒药般灼烧食道，一团火直咽入胃里。他想出声咳嗽，但弗朗西斯的眼睛始终牢牢地锁定在他身上，他接了他的樱桃，像咬了一口苹果，抑或吞下一嘴石榴籽——他在等他的反应。然后，在他自己也没察觉到的时候，他站起身走过去拥抱弗朗西斯，满脑子都是《爱丽舍条约》签订那晚他们在爱丽舍宫外花园的长椅上，弗朗西斯一边抽着烟，一边用另一只手给他打手枪。在夜色笼罩下路德维希的脸紧绷着，他的眼神在涣散中死死盯着弗朗西斯时不时举到唇边的一点火红，双腿被扒开架在长椅靠背上，是他自己的体液把他为条约签订晚宴专门订做的西服弄得一塌糊涂。可弗朗西斯却规规矩矩的，连他那只握着路德维希阴茎的手上的袖扣都一尘不染——他像个旁观者，冷漠得对自己的手活技术充满自信，对路德维希会作何反应感到理所应当。弗朗西斯允许他把头放了下来，枕在木质长椅的铁艺扶手上。冷风已经将他体内在宴会上喝下去的每一滴香槟酒都吹散了。但他的腰仍然以一种极其别扭的弧度拱着，像一座桥。路德维希感到难受。弗朗西斯好像终于再也无法对他满手淫靡的液体视若无睹了，法国人盯着自己骨节修长的手指沉思片刻，短短的几微秒，两个光子相撞，砰，爆炸，借着手上液体的润滑，他将手指捅入他的身体内。  
路德维希没有抗议自己的后穴正在遭受劣质的润滑，他的双眼仍然盯着弗朗西斯手里的烟。有钉子把它焊在了它上面。“把你的烟灭掉。”他听见自己的声音最终忍无可忍地说道。  
“怎么？”弗朗西斯朝他勾勾眉毛，但手上还是把烟蒂摁灭在了扶手上，路德维希松了一口气，“对于哥哥我嘴里含着的只是烟这件事感到很不快吗？”  
“花园里抽烟很危险，你会烧着旁边的灌木丛。”路德维希尽量让自己颤抖的声线听上去更有说服力——弗朗西斯变得更加专心了，必然的事，“而且，是的——（他深吸一口气）我希望你来吻我。”  
弗朗西斯总是在教他如何做爱，引导他提出自己的要求，分享自己的感受。正如现在，路德维希从桌子另一头走来抱他，把头埋进他肩膀上，他还是感觉很累，他要弗朗西斯靠着自己。弗朗西斯拉他坐到自己腿上，德国人自然而然摊开腿，法国人眉头一挑。  
“你没穿内衣。”他的手探入他的睡袍下，和弗朗西斯裤子布料直接磨蹭的是路德维希的躯体。  
“我想做。”路德维希只是这么回答他。他疲惫地垂下眼帘，一声叹息敛在了睫毛后。  
弗朗西斯侧过头看看他：“可是你看上去很累。”  
“所以我比平常更需要你。”路德维希道。  
弗朗西斯没有像他预想中的那样当即一翻身将他压倒在沙发椅上，相反，他观察着路德维希的面庞。路德维希像个受难者一样坐在他怀里，那身洗浴后换上的墨蓝色睡袍宛如将受鞭笞者在上刑场前为他最后挽留些许尊严的囚衣。他过分温顺地垂下头颅来，倚靠在弗朗西斯的肩胛，嗅不到情欲，弗朗西斯只觉得他浑身冰冷。路德维希把他的双膝抵在沙发软垫上，脚向两旁伸开，别扭地、机械性地以他的大腿内侧磨蹭弗朗西斯的胯下——真有趣，他迟迟不敢真的让自己坐下去。  
弗朗西斯觉得一定是路德维希那些腹肌救了他让他支撑这么久，他决定不再袖手旁观，手扶在路德维希的腰际轻轻托住他，让他不至于再这么继续空悬着，同时试着探进半个指节替他做扩张。太干涩了，什么润滑也没有，弗朗西斯简单试了一下就毫不犹豫地把手抽了出来。路德维希深吸了一口气。  
“你没必要停下来。”他再一次开口催促道，重新把下巴抵在法国人的肩上，“我有过经验。”  
“嗯哼。”弗朗西斯发出质疑的哼声，耸了耸肩把德国人直接从身上推了下去。看见对方茫然的表情，才继续补充道：“去床上，等我去拿点东西就回来。”  
弗朗西斯从小门后的另一个房间带着安全套和润滑油回来时，毫不意外地发现路德维希方方正正地躺在床上——哦，他在床上立正。实际上这才是闪进法国人脑海的第一个念头。他把东西随手搁在床头柜上，爬上床。路德维希把目光从天花板转来看他，他蓝色的眼睛非常认真，问弗朗西斯：“我应该在你离开这段时间把衣服先脱掉吗？”  
“那样会很热情大胆，但相对地也会少一些神秘感……”弗朗西斯跪在床上，居高临下地俯视着侧卧在床上仰起头看他的路德维希，一边解释，一边用一只食指轻轻封住了他的两片嘴唇，“法国人给德国人的关于性的第一课：爱没有章程。”  
路德维希点了点头，弗朗西斯把手指移开。他的目光转向床头柜，下巴又被捏着扳回转向前方。这是一个要他耐心的信号，也许在弗朗西斯眼里他想要的不得了，但只有路德维希自己才知道他真正在想什么。他在对方的引导下启开那如刀片削过般紧抿着的薄嘴唇——它们可以说是弗朗西斯所吻过的中最无趣的一对了，样子不性感，回应也呆滞，像雨天陷在泥里转不动的马车轮。波尔多红的衬衫下是弗朗西斯微凉的肌肤，路德维希用手掌摩挲过弗朗西斯的肩背，粗糙，凹凸不平，偶有小伤疤，旧的新的。他感到喉间一紧，弗朗西斯却似乎浑不在意，俯伏在他的身上玩弄着他的乳头：“教给你一个秘密，男人的胸摸起来也会很舒服噢……有试过吗？”  
他们坦诚相对，把多余的累赘衣物乃至床旗都蹬到了地上。这是自条约签订以来他们第一次真刀真枪的性爱，不再仅仅是用手或口草草为对方纾解些许生理性需要，这是真正的身体交融。弗朗西斯低声询问路德维希是否想要和他面对面，抑或背对着会让他感觉更好一点。路德维希不出声地选择了那个能令他感到更紧张的。现在他赤裸裸暴露在弗朗西斯鸢尾紫色的注视下，腿比上一次在长椅上开合的角度要更为羞耻，至于润滑油的感觉，神啊，比人体的体温低上太多。路德维希几乎是反射性地捏住了弗朗西斯的手腕，朝他摇头：  
“这太冰了，我不喜欢。”他说道。  
弗朗西斯停了下来，他好像认为自己应当负有年长者在情事上进行引导的责任，耐着性子告诉他原因——他现在几乎百分之一百笃定什么有过经验都是这德国人逞强编出的鬼话。  
“小路易，我们不是女人。”他耐心地同他解释，“我们直接这样做会受伤。听话，一会哥哥会满足你的，好吗？”  
路德维希拽着他手腕的手仍旧那么拽着，眼神定定地透过弗朗西斯，看见他胸膛和后背上留下的细细疤痕。  
“那就这么做吧。”路德维希的喉结滚动了一下，听见他自己沉着声音说，“我不介意。那会让我好受很多。”  
他似乎一不小心说得太多了，鸢尾紫色变得危险起来，紧眯成一条缝：  
“你好像很希望我强暴你？”弗朗西斯冷冷地问。  
“如果你真的那么做，我会接受它。”路德维希松开了手，他显得很平静，不打算再做任何伪装，他承认了这一点。  
“你不会真的以为我完全看不出你在想什么吧？”那个法国人突然凑近了下来，他的手指狠狠烙在路德维希的下颚，挑高了露出脆弱的脖颈，悬着一颗汗珠，“别这么幼稚。如果我真像你所想象的那样恨你，把你操烂只不过是我该做的，叉开腿你就能够赎罪了？那每个婊子都早该被封圣！”  
弗朗西斯不再使用任何文雅的措辞，他直白，甚至可以说是粗鲁地警告路德维希。那颗樱桃留在嘴里的余味已经不再甜腻了，它开始逐渐冰冷地揭露出，他已经迈入地狱，身后的大门业已关上这一事实。人间从此只余秋冬。  
弗朗西斯微微偏过头，以鼻尖磨蹭路德维希的颈窝，他的发丝好痒，舌尖把晶莹的唾液包裹满滚烫的耳垂。  
“哥哥我可不会任由你来玷污我关于爱的美学……那样做多没有意思，嗯？为什么你不来真正地尝试一下，和哥哥我共赴极乐是一种什么感觉？让自己试试纯粹地沉迷于恋爱、沦陷于情欲如何？我是所有人心目中爱情本身的模样，也会是你的。”  
他又变回那个温柔的弗朗西斯了，甜蜜的语调徐徐磨蹭路德维希的耳廓。路德维希艰难地要避开他，可下一秒弗朗西斯总能重新死死地钳制住他。他亲吻他呼吸愈发急促的高挺鼻梁，一开始的进入很生涩，这里果然是未曾有人踏足的荒原，而这位拓荒者挺进的步伐轻柔得有如以脚尖微微触碰湖水。湖面泛起波澜，层层小圈纹堆叠成路德维希压抑着的细碎呻吟。他感觉自己被顶在刻有天使奏乐花纹的床头板上。弗朗西斯很清楚地知道他想要什么，每一次更加用力地挺进，让他的双腿颤抖，灵魂也开始一迭声发浪的祈求。法兰西埋首在他的颈项上不轻不重地啃咬，带给他无害的死亡体验，就像今晚早些时候那个浴缸。他真的喜欢。  
“……在这过程中尽情品味你自己那份无法消弭的愧疚感吧。关于性的最后一课：痛苦是最大的欢愉。没有什么惩罚能比你自己施加的更易使你流血。”  
弗朗西斯真的满足了他。以某种独到的方式。  
再一次睁开眼时是初升的月光照在了他的脸上，路德维希发现弗朗西斯环着他，他们俩挤在一个枕头上，腿交叠在腿之间，提醒着他不久以前才结束的性事。路德维希思考着是否要下床把窗帘拉上，但弗朗西斯的头正枕着他的胳膊。呼气，他在那人的身体上嗅到自己的气味，很浓烈。他的狗如果这时在场一定会离他远远的，因为它们还没来得及熟悉弗朗西斯的气息呢。  
“我把你行李箱里的安眠药都扔了。”埋在路德维希怀里的弗朗西斯突然含糊不清地开口说道。路德维希瞪大了眼，低下头盯着他。  
“你动过我行李？”  
“我要吃一片解酒的什么什么，否则第二天面对照相机镜头我会头疼的笑不出来的——然后被时政评论员解读为法德不和信号，我们还不能怒斥他们罔顾事实，明明我们昨天晚上才用光了一盒套子。”弗朗西斯的脑袋在路德维希的手臂上蹭着，寻找更舒服的落脚点，“况且我觉得你也用不上它们了。你刚刚睡得很熟，我猜一定是梦里有我。”  
我做梦了吗。路德维希茫然地感到全无头绪。但弗朗西斯至少说对了一件事，他的眼皮的确已经很沉重，似乎真的不再需要那些他向医生求来的处方才能安稳入眠。  
他的下巴突然疼起来，是弗朗西斯的手指，准确无误地摁住几块一个指节大小的淤青。德国人的目光被迫下拉着，同法国人的双眸平齐。  
“再说了，睡不着的夜里，哥哥我的怀抱也永远对小路易敞开不是吗。”那法国人轻快地冲他眨了一下单边眼睛，他在微笑，充满魅力，“我一定会满足你的，你知道。”


End file.
